Just a Friend to You
by AriCat-Hg
Summary: AU. Escolar. "Te he amado desde el principio, y es por eso que rompes mi corazón cuando dices que sólo soy una amiga para ti." ¿Qué tan injusto es amar a aquel que está interesado en alguien más?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Los mejores noviazgos comienzan con una amistad._

 **Ahora:**

Ella disfrazaba la triste melodía con suaves acordes. El dolor de la letra de su canción, tras un ritmo que debería ser ligero y alegre.

Ella, a pesar de mucha reticencia, estaba frente al pequeño escenario improvisado de ese café tocando suave su guitarra. Unas cuantas personas presentes, algunas más escuchándola desde sus cómodos asientos. No eran tanto la cantidad de público lo que le había hecho vacilar, sino cierta persona que sabía bien estaba ahí.

Como un rayo de sol, él siempre destacaba en la vida de ella.

 _-y rompes mi corazón cuando tú dices que sólo soy una amiga para ti,-_

Él, cuya sonrisa era para alguien más… la chica de cabello rosa que a todos les era agradable, —ella también estaba en ese lugar... gesto de dolor, atención en alguien más. La ironía de que la persona que Hinata amaba —aquel que estaba de pie escuchando por fin su corazón— que él estuviera con alguien más…

Y de cómo sus corazones era claros pero sus sentimientos nunca correspondidos.

 _Porque los amigos no hacen las cosas que hacemos,_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ***+...Just a Friend to You...+***

* * *

 **Antes** :

Las clases de nivelación comenzaban en unos días, y ella —al igual que muchos otros, recién llegaba al edificio.

Rostros conocidos, rostros que nunca había visto… el furor de las personas alrededor, viejos amigos y personas nada familiares en el recorrido habitual. Hinata sonreía levemente, era agradable estar de regreso.

Para los alumnos con más antigüedad no era necesario tal recorrido por las instalaciones, así que ella había decidido ir directamente a su dormitorio. Unos cuantos saludos bajos a aquellos que le sonreían al verla, ella seguía caminando hasta llegar a su puerta. Una vez dentro de su dormitorio se permitió suspirar, aun le era difícil relacionarse con los demás, no le era tan sencillo soltarse y ser… sociable…

Había ocasiones en que ella quisiera no ser así, pero era difícil. Su personalidad era de alguien tímida, la falta de confianza le retenía a abrirse con los demás.

Centró su atención en la habitación. Era la misma que había tenido por los últimos dos años. Además de su cama, otras dos se postraban en cada esquina del cuarto. Solo veía maletas en la cama frente a la de ella, significaba que una de sus compañeras ya había llegado.

El conocimiento de que _ella_ ya estaba ahí le brindó un poco de alegría a Hinata. Significaba que _él_ también debía haber llegado al campus ya.

Consideró desempacar primero, pero la idea de verle… luego de meses sin su presencia… de su bella sonrisa mostrándose en sus recuerdos, Hinata decidió que su equipaje podría ser atendido después.

.

* * *

No había nada mejor que el fresco aire de este lugar. Aunque el clima fuera cruelmente frío para ella, Sakura amaba este lugar.

"¡Hey, ahí están los nuevos!" El grito energético del rubio, apuntando descuidadamente hacia el grupo de personas con rostros confundidos… sí, nuevos estudiantes

"Podrías gritarlo más alto, idiota." El pelinegro replicó, irritado. La chica rió bajito. Apenas si tenían una hora ahí y ellos ya habían comenzado con sus muestras de amor fraternal.

"Vamos, contrólense, me dejarán en ridículo frente a los nuevos." Ella no esperó a sus respuestas, la chica simplemente se encaminó hacia el grupo de nuevos alumnos, con una sonrisa amigable y les saludó.

"¡Hola, bienvenidos!" Porque bien sabía ella que una cara amable era bien recibida cuando apenas te integrabas a la escuela. Lo había vivido, varios años atrás ella había estado en ese mismo grupo de recorrido junto a sus ahora mejores amigos; tímida, asustada y nerviosa. "Mi nombre es Sakura, estos son Sasuke y Naruto."

No necesitaba ver hacia atrás para asegurarse que sus chicos le habían seguido, sabía bien que ellos siempre iban a estar a su lado. "El día de hoy nosotros seremos quien les den el recorrido y la introducción al campus, vamos."

El lugar era demasiado grande, tantos edificios por ver y explicar, pero Sakura y sus compañeros sólo dieron la información básica y señalaron algunos de los recintos principales. El verdadero recorrido era el edificio principal, la escuela y los dormitorios, las reglas básicas y talleres que podían tomar.

Para cuando terminaron con su recorrido sentía su boca seca y calambres en los pies, habían pasado por los cuatro pisos de los dormitorios, ambos los de chicos y chicas, unas cuantas aulas y finalmente las salas de descanso y recreación.

"¡Necesito un descanso!" alegó Naruto.

"¿Por qué no se sientan?" Estaban en la sala de estar más grande, la que conectaba ambos dormitorios; en esta estaban los sofás más grandes cómodos y los videojuegos y pantallas grandes, "yo iré por algo de tomar."

"Te acompaño-" y justo cuando felizmente se levantaba para seguir a la chica, Sasuke le jaló hacia atrás, obligándole a sentarse de manera nada delicada en el sofá.

"¡Hey, que fue eso Teme!"

"Naruto, siéntate." Porque ya había sido demasiado hastío el tener que ayudar con el tour de introducción, Sasuke no estaba de humor para más payasadas de su amigo… sobre todo no le era del todo cómodo dejar a Sakura y Naruto solos.

"¡Diablos, si alguien la intercepta y le coquetea… no podrá defenderse!"

"Tch." Recién llegaban, no había manera de que eso pasara. Todos los de su grado sabían que Sakura estaba fuera de los límites.

"¡¿Mira, lo ves?!" Apuntando, desesperado, Naruto rompía lo que Sasuke pensaba. Sakura entrando de nuevo a la sala, fue detenida por un alumno mayor, sonreía y hablaba, con todo el buen humor y carisma que ella siempre mostraba a todos, manos ocupadas con las bebidas para ella y sus amigos.

A su lado, Naruto maldecía, dispuesto a saltar y " _defender_ " a Sakura de cualquiera que tuviera alguna intención con ella. Pero era la mano pesada en su hombro, la mano de Sasuke que le retenía y le advertía no moverse y hacer una escena era suficiente para aplacarlo.

Unas cuantas palabras más, una despedida y Sakura continuaba hasta donde ellos.

"Naruto, Sasuke-kun…" les entregó sus bebidas, y sin avisar o hablar, ella simplemente se dejó caer en su lugar habitual; entre ambos.

Abrió su botella, dio unos cuantos tragos y se acomodó más entre sus amigos. Su mirada repasaba por cada espacio y objeto bien conocido, pero divagaba más en el pasado. Recordando la primera vez que pisó este lugar, y el calor que las dos personas a su lado emanaban, la seguridad y cariño que solo ellos dos lograban en ella…

Estaba feliz de haber regresado.

"Creo que este año será increíble." Anunció de la nada, mirando con entusiasmo hacia adelante, hacia nada en particular, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de los demás y ellos le miraba. Naruto rió alegre, igual de entusiasmado, y Sasuke brindó una sonrisa pequeña.

"¡Este será uno de los mejores años, de veras!" Saltando en su lugar, removiendo a la pelirrosa que reía y a Sasuke que seguía tolerando, "¡planeo hacer más amigos!"

"Casi todos en el campus son tus amigos."

"Alguien debería advertirles a los de nuevo ingreso que se alejen de ti,"

"Aah, cierra la boca, tú pocos amigos." Gesto burlón, Sakura aun entre ellos… siendo la barrera que evitaba se atacaran… _físicamente_.

"¿Y tú, Sakura-chan? ¿Cuál es tu meta para este año?" su rostro cerca le obligaba a ella recargarse más con Sasuke. "¿Qué es lo que más deseas?"

Silencio en el que sus ojos verdes se movieron momentáneamente hacia el pelinegro con el que ella se recargaba, luego desvió su vista hacia el alegre rubio,

"Hum… veamos…Seré la primera de la clase."

"Siempre lo eres,"

"Huh, alguien aun esta rencoroso."

"No hables, tú apenas si logras pasar…"

"¡Soy inteligente para otras cosas!"

"Para estupideces, porque si-"

"¡Alto!" Su mano en la cara de Naruto., _egh_ , sentía su saliva entre sus dedos, y su otra mano en el pecho de Sasuke. "Mira Naruto, es Kiba."

Señaló la pelirrosa al chico que pudo divisar por el pasillo. El rubio no se esperó y saltó de su lugar en dirección al mencionado, alegre y gritando.

Ah, había extrañado esto.

"Tch, idiota ruidoso." Miró hacia el pelinegro, su ceño fruncido y aparente mal humor. Sakura rió, y la mirada de amargura de este pasó a ella, aun Sakura le sonreía con petulancia.

"También lo extrañabas."

"Como si…"

"No mientas~ es tu mejor amigo."

"Él no es mi mejor amigo."

"Ah, que no te escuche, podrías romperle el corazón."

"Sakura…" desagrado en él, pero a pesar de sus palabras duras y de su aparente mal humor, Sasuke no hacía más que esconder sus verdaderos sentires. El Uchiha era, después de todo, más que su apariencia.

Sasuke era quien hacia latir el corazón de Sakura.

Ante el recordatorio, ella rompió el enlace de sus miradas, consciente de sus pensamientos.

Aunque Naruto se había ido ellos seguían demasiado cerca, y moviéndose un poco decidió darle espacio.

Porque… después de todo, ellos sólo eran amigos.

.

* * *

Llevaba bastante rato caminado alrededor del campus con la esperanza de poder verlo. Él era como el sol deslumbrante, siempre podía ubicarlo…

"¡Hinata!" antes de girar sus hombros fueron rodeados por un par de brazos fuertes, casi trastabillaba. Un gran abrazo y sus pies ya no tocaban el piso, le estaban haciendo girar.

Algo mareada, sus pies de nuevo en el suelo y una sonriente cara conocida frente a la de ella.

"¡Kiba-kun!" No lo pudo evitar, y ahora era ella quien daba el abrazo. "¿Cómo has-?"

"¡Hey!" La voz inconfundible, ella giró de inmediato, dejando a medias su habitual saludo de su acompañante, ambos miraban en dirección de la persona que se les acercaba.

La sonrisa más bonita y alegre que ella hubiera visto en alguien.

"¡Kiba!" Bruscamente, un abrazo-golpes entre los chicos, risas y demás, _él_ por fin estaba frente a ella. "¡YO, Hinata!"

No pudo evitarlo, no devolverle la sonrisa a Naruto era humanamente imposible. "Naruto-kun,"

Esa mano bronceada sobre su cabeza, despeinando su cabello en un intento de caricia amigable, él había crecido más durante el verano.

"¡Es genial volver a verlos! ¡Les extrañe, de veras!

 _Yo también_ , pero ella sólo asintió, demasiado contenta como para hablar.

Quizá de lo único de lo que Hinata se arrepentía era no tener el valor para abrazarle, pero este poco contacto era más que suficiente.

"¡Vamos, busquemos a los demás!"

Ella suprimió un ruido de sorpresa cuando Naruto tomó su muñeca, guiándole para caminar por el campus en busca de más amigos…

Donde su mano se conectaba con su piel era cálido.

Sí, esto era suficiente.

.

* * *

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que jugaba con la botella medio llena aun en sus manos, hasta que la propia mano de Sasuke le detuvo. Su corazón dio un vuelco por el contacto —como tantas otras veces, pero pasó a segundo plano cuando él le quitó el objeto con el que jugaba. Tomando del mismo recipiente, Sakura casi se sonroja cuando los labios de Sasuke se posicionaron en la botella. No importaba cuanto tiempo llevara en este lugar, las viejas costumbres no se iban.

"¿Qué ocurre?" inquirió él. De repente había un sonrojo en las mejillas de ella. No era una vista inusual para él, de cualquier manera… pero debía de haber un motivo.

Ella no quería hablar, pocas cosas le hacían así de tímida. Él insistió; "Sakura."

" _Beso_ …" susurró.

"¿Eh?"

"Beso indirecto."

Mil cosas insensibles o bruscas que él podía decir, muchas que le había dicho a otra chicas por cualquier intento de coqueteo… pero Sakura no estaba coqueteando...

Además, ella era su amiga, y…

"Sakura,"

"¿Hum? El llamado serio de Sasuke, que ella esperaba algún remarque grosero o una mirada de molestia…

…Que cuando su rostro giró hacia el de él, que sus ojos verdes se abrieron mucho debido a la sorpresa de su boca firme contra la de ella… que simplemente no había nada más que pensar.

Movimientos tentativos por parte de Sasuke, la suavidad de sus labios en los de ella, y los segundos que se hicieron infinitos… cuando él termino el contacto de sus bocas, que el aliento en ella se había atorado en su garganta, la nariz de Sasuke rozaba la de Sakura, y sus ojos negros mostrabas emociones tan intensas…

Sakura quería hablar, quería que él dijera algo, pero sólo silencio se estableció entre ellos.

Sus ojos negros le expresaban algo… _mucho_ … pero ella no quería hacerse ilusiones.

Pasar saliva fue difícil, demasiadas preguntas rebotaban en su mente, pero sólo una cosa le importaba en ese momento.

Sakura se inclinó de nuevo hacia Sasuke, siendo esta vez ella quien iniciara un beso que sabían cambiaría muchas cosas.

.

* * *

"¡Este va a ser el mejor año!" Un puño hacia el cielo, con energía y confianza que siempre emanaba. Era difícil que su buena vibra no se contagiara.

"¿Ah, sí? ¿Es que está vez planeas obtener buenas notas?" Kiba y Shino a un lado de Hinata, hace rato que había terminado el contacto físico con Naruto.

"Tch, ¡Como si tu no estuvieras igual!"

"De hecho, Kiba tiene mejores notas que tú, Naruto."

"¡Bah! En todo caso Hinata es más lista que ustedes."

"No, Shino-kun es quien…-"

"¡Pero no me refiero a eso! Este año debe ser el mejor. ¡Me voy a asegurar de eso, de veras!"

Quizá ella no debió preguntar,

"¿Por qué lo dices, Naruto-kun?"

La sonrisa de alegría en el rubio era remplazada por una más tímida… El inusual cambio en Naruto atrajo la atención de todos, expectantes.

Una mano rascando la parte trasera de su cabeza, un sonrojó poco visible en sus mejillas, sus ojos insistan en mirar a otro lado. "Este será el año que Sakura-chan acepte mis sentimientos."

Y fue que Hinata sintió un dolor en el pecho.

.

* * *

Su dormitorio estaba localizado en el segundo piso… ubicado hasta el final del pasillo, era la última puerta y ella sentía que era el lugar más distante del universo, así parecía para Hinata en ese momento. A pasos lentos regresó, queriendo pensar en cualquier cosa menos lo ocurrido. Pero no podía evitarlo, _esa voz_ repiqueteaba en su mente, y cada vez su corazón se llenaba de cálido afecto, para luego ser helado por el recordatorio de que el chico del que ella estaba enamorada… quería a alguien más.

No era algo nuevo, desde que le conoció el primer día que llegó a este internado, Naruto había tomado toda su atención —él que regalaba sonrisas y afecto sin miramientos, quien no juzgaba o era cruel, quien trataba a todos por igual… el rubio se convirtió en el ideal que Hinata siempre quiso llegar a ser… y poco a poco la persona que creó sentimientos muy importantes en ella.

Le quería.

Abrió la puerta con delicadeza y entrando a la habitación lo primero a su vista fue su equipaje abandonado. Quizá debió quedarse, eso le había evitado el dolor en su corazón.

Pero era algo de lo que no iba a escapar era del conocimiento de que su persona amada era un imposible. Porque,—

"Hinata, hola." El pequeño saludo le hizo notar por primera vez que, por esta ocasión, no estaba sola en la habitación como hubiera preferido.

Cualquier persona menos ella.

"Sakura-san, hola." Una pequeña reverencia hacia la pelirrosa que se movía entre su armario y la maleta de ropa en su cama. "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Ah, bien… ¿Qué tal tú?" Hinata no se cuestionaba por qué el ánimo de la chica era tan bajo, ella al igual que Naruto usualmente siempre irradiaba energía, pero hoy no.

"Bien, gracias."

Y sabía estaba siendo egoísta, pero Hinata quería enfocarse en sus propios sentimientos, y no pensar que su compañera de dormitorio era la chica que tenía el amor de Naruto.

 _._

 _Los noviazgos arruinan una amistad…_

.

.

.

* * *

Nuevo fic por aquí… wi.

Este será multi-parejas… temática escolar y por el momento el rating es K+, lo más probable es que luego cambie a M por ciertas situaciones de aspecto sexual porque... pues yolo, es mi fic xdxd

Entonces, pido Rws para continuar (así de descarada soy)

Denle follow y favoritos, para que se enteren de las actualizaciones.

Saludos~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

.

* * *

 **Ahora:**

Se había mostrado como apoyo moral, poco podía decir ser amiga íntima de la chica, pero le conocía por el último par de años que habían convivido como compañeras. Ino le había sonreído a Hinata con confianza, "Ten valor" le había dicho. Sabía que algo ocurría en ella, pero no se había inmiscuido, a pesar de los problemas con Sakura, la rubia había tomado partido con su mejor amiga.

Además sus propios problemas eran ya demasiado.

Y más que apoyo moral para Hinata, Ino había ido a ese lugar por bien propio; un descanso del caos en su mente y corazón.

Aun así revisaba su celular cada momento, tanto que incluso la presentación de la tímida chica, su nombre y el de la canción habían sido sonido de fondo para la rubia, sus propios pensamientos desordenados.

Los acordes empezaban, una voz suave y nada más,

Entonces,

 _-Trato de ser cuidadosa con las palabras que uso…_

El tintineo de la campana al abrirse la puerta, sus ojos azules mirando en la dirección…

 _-Lo digo porque estoy muriendo…_

Para luego torturarse al ver a quien menos quería.

Él, con su novia.

Él, quien sólo y por siempre le dejará a ella _sólo como una amiga._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***+...Just a Friend to You...+***

* * *

 **Antes:**

Por nada del mundo Ino quería llegar antes de tiempo. No lo necesitaba, y exigía aprovechar hasta el último día de vacaciones y los calurosos rayos del sol.

Pero sus padres no opinaban lo mismo.

Una discusión muy fuerte, gritos y lágrimas, palabras de las que quizá luego se arrepentiría… Y al final, ella tocando en la puerta de su amigo, cara mojada y tanto que decir… tanto que decidió no pronunciar.

Para el chico no era una vista nueva, le conocía a ella desde que usaban pañales y verle llorar mientras crecían era algo antes había sucedido, sin embargo no era una ocurrencia habitual desde hace unos años.

Ino prefería guardar sentimientos negativos, incluso a él, ella no se quería ver débil.

Shikamaru no dijo cosa alguna, simplemente le hizo pasar, subieron a su habitación y se limitó a rodear sus hombros con sus brazos, dejarla desahogarse.

Le tomó bastante tiempo calmarse, y cuando no emitía ruido alguno que él consideró ella se había quedado dormida. Fue un alivio para el chico cuando Ino se retiró del pequeño abrazo, dejándole espacio. Shikamaru enseguida se movió de la cama y caminó hasta la ventana, abriendo la misma permitiendo el aire fresco de la noche entrar. Sentado en el borde, rebuscó entre sus bolsas y encontró lo que buscaba.

De momento el único ruido era el de su encendedor siendo utilizado, luego unas cuantas inhalaciones.

Lo único que Ino podía distinguir era su figura, la única luz era el pequeño, diminuto brillo del cigarro en mano del chico.

"Supongo que este años llegaremos temprano," mencionó desinteresado él, pero ella sabía era un tanto molesto. Nadie valoraba más los días libres que Shikamaru.

"Si no te importa." Su voz ronca por las lágrimas.

Mas silencio, inhalaciones y exhalaciones, el aire fresco era mezclado con el olor a tabaco… ella ya se había acostumbrado a esto.

"Le diré a Chouji. Tomará un par de días…"

"Tu mamá estará feliz." Un resoplido por parte de él,

"Seh, no ve momento para que me vaya."

No de la misma manera que la madre de Ino, sabían… la madre de Shikamaru esperaba más que su único hijo dejara de invernar, si eso significaba que debía ingresar antes de tiempo al internado y hacer más que dormir, entonces bien.

"¿Shika?"

"¿Hum?"

Ella habló quedo, luego de más silencio el suponía ella seguía con su mente ocupada.

"¿…Puedo quedarme hasta que nos vayamos?" La vulnerabilidad en su voz, lo poco que sus cerradas palabras gritaban; _no quiero estar en casa._

Una última calada a su cigarro, apagado contra el cristal de la ventana, entonces se levantó y caminó hacia su armario, para luego estar frente a la rubia, poco delicado arrojó algo hacia ella. Ino lo atrapó y supo que era. Una camisa de él.

"Iré a decirle a Chouji." Fue su única respuesta, pero eso era suficiente.

Dejándola sola en la oscuridad de su cuarto y su camisa en manos de ella.

Una sonrisa triste en su rostro, garganta adolorida, que Ino llevó la prenda hasta su pecho, sintiendo como las mariposas en su estómago se hacían presentes a pesar de la tormenta en su corazón.

.

* * *

Segundo día en el campus y su compañero de cuarto no había llegado aún, y aunque dicha persona no fuera alguien ruidosa y molesta como el rubio ahí presente, Sasuke valoraba la intimidad de la soledad.

"Hey, teme~" bien decían que el golpe avisa, porque incluso antes del saludo del rubio, el golpazo en el costado de Sasuke fue suficiente para saber de quien se trataba.

"¡Quítate de encima!" Había estado recostado en su cama y mirada perdida. Sin presencia alguna, audífonos en sus oídos y recuerdos apareciendo en su mente… él había estado pensando en lo ocurrido la tarde anterior.

En ella.

Sintió un impulso de llevar sus dedos a su boca, como queriendo comprobar el beso anterior, pero Naruto estaba ahí.

"¿Qué quieres?" espetó.

"No te presentaste a almorzar."

"Estoy cansado."

"Hum…" todo él estaba sentado en el suelo junto a su cama, pero sus codos sobre el colchón sostenían su rostro, boca fruncida y ojos casi cerrados, escéptico. "Incluso Sakura-chan no respondió mis mensajes. ¿Supongo el viaje esta vez estuvo más pesado?"

Su nombre, como toques eléctricos que despertaron su atención,

"… O quizá ambos se están volviendo más viejos, después de todo sus cumpleaños ya fueron, je…"

Sasuke ya no escuchaba el parloteo de Naruto. Incluso había una parte de él que quería halar con su amigo de… _de eso._

Pero eran muchas cosas que detenían a Sasuke de hacerlo. El día anterior le había replicado a Sakura que el rubio parlanchín no era su mejor amigo… tal cual no fue una mentira, no del todo. Porque al decir mejor amigo en automático Sasuke pensaba en Sakura como tal. Igual Naruto.

La diferencia era que por ella sentía más… _aprecio_ … _gentileza_ , o al menos así le etiquetaba a esas emociones que despertaba Sakura.

Luego del tacto irreflexivo de sus labios en los de ella, no tenía razón del porque su acto… sólo… era algo que él había deseado hacer hace ya bastante tiempo. Sakura mencionó beso indirecto, sonrojada y tímida, y Sasuke simplemente pensó con sorna como el compartir la bebida era todo menos eso… y que deseaba compartir con ella un verdadero beso.

Los mejores amigos no desean eso, ¿cierto? No te provocan esas sensaciones burbujeantes y confusas.

Al menos por Naruto no sentía eso.

En la punta de su lengua estaban las palabras de confesión, su mente ya sabía la respuesta al porqué de su sentir y actuar hacia la pelirrosa, y en su boca se abría para por fin desahogar esto que tenía atorado durante años y revelarse ante Naruto, pero el rubio le recordó el por qué era un tabú para Sasuke hablar de sus sentimientos por Sakura.

"-¡Y más vale que me ayudes!"

"¿De qué hablas?" No le importó preguntar por lo que no había puesto atención todo este tiempo.

"¿No has escuchado lo que?- _¡Agh!_ ¡Típico egocentrista! _¡Sakura-chan!_ ¡Hoy planeo declararme! ¡Será increíble, de veras! Empezaremos el año escolar como pareja y-"

"¿Qué te hace creer que ella va a aceptar?" Desagrado total que no pudo ocultar de su voz y rostro.

Este era el motivo por el que Sasuke no podía mencionar sus sentimientos por Sakura.

"¡Porque ella verá lo mucho que le amo!"

Porque su mejor amigo compartía sus sentimientos por la misma persona que él.

.

* * *

Ino maldijo en cuanto bajó del auto, el aire helado contra su cara, abrazándose a sí misma para proporcionarse calor, o al menos no ser golpeada tan cruelmente por el clima. Su excusa era que ella vivía en un lugar con cálido, con brillantes días soleados… y que regresar a este montañoso, nublado y frío lugar era chocante. Pero bien sabida de su destino, había optado por una vestimenta ligera, sus piernas se mostraban gracias a esa corta falda, y su chaqueta ahora parecía de papel, era muy bonita… pero particularmente inútil.

Todo iba bien hasta llegar a la sala común; Chouji y Shikamaru le había ayudado con su equipaje, pero una vez en lugar neutral sus cosas fueron dejadas y los chicos se dirigieron a sus dormitorios, ignorando las azucaradas peticiones de la rubia para que le ayudaran el resto del camino.

"Sabes que no está permitido ir a los dormitorios de las chicas," alegó Chouji, Shikamaru ni siquiera se molestó en fingir su desinterés.

"Que carga tener que llevar tu equipaje hasta allá, hazlo tú, Ino."

"¡Ah!" Indignada. Aún más que ellos no se quedaron a ver su pataleta y le dejaron ahí.

.

* * *

Asumía este sería igual a cualquier otro año escolar, con la excepción de que estaría presente para las clases de regularización. No las necesitaba; su promedio era bastante bueno, pero era la única opción si quería estar lejos de sus padres.

El pensamiento le bajó un poco el ánimo, pero en cambio entró a su cuarto asignado —el mismo por los últimos cuatro años— entre empujones, suspiros cansados y maletas chocando contra la puerta y el piso…

Y una habitación callada.

Lo curioso es que ésta no estaba sola.

Ni una mirada a su persona, las chicas en la habitación parecían muñecas de adorno.

"Hola…" proporcionó Ino, siendo ignorada.

No estaba molesta… estaba la mar de confundida. Olvidando sus maletas, se encaminó hasta una de ellas, —no era nada extraño que la chica de cabello negro no hablara, esa era usualmente su personalidad— ¿pero de Sakura? ¿Sakura callada y apagada? No, eso sí era demasiado extraño.

"¡Niña frente!" Respingando, ojos verdes agradándose y-

"¡Ino!" Sus brazos envolviendo el cuello de la rubia, acercándola y abrazándola tan fuerte que casi le quitaba el aire. "¡Llegaste antes!"

Y su voz era demasiado alta. "Me dejarás sorda,"

"¿Eh? Oh, disculpa," manos en sus oídos, luego los articulares estaban fuera. Oh, era eso.

Aun así, ¿Sakura envuelta en la música a pleno medio día?

"¿Cómo has estado? Pensé llegarías hasta dentro de dos semanas." Tono normal, e Ino cedió, le dio otro abrazo igual de grande.

"He tenido mejores vacaciones. Necesitamos una larga charla." Le dijo ante la mirada confundida.

Luego, "Sí… también tengo mucho que contarte."

Desconcertada por el tono bajo… algo andaba mal con ella. "¿Sakura? qu-"

El sonido de un teléfono le interrumpió. Era el de la pelirrosa. Ino sólo le veía, y era testigo de la emociones de ella, todo se mostraba; miedo, expectativa, confusión y desilusión. Sakura no respondió el mensaje, y sólo dejó de lado su teléfono de nuevo.

"Es Naruto," dijo simple, e Ino le conocía tan bien.

"¿Y quién esperabas que fuera?" La pelirrosa sacudió la cabeza, y luego un gran y profundo suspiro.

"Tengo que contarte algo."

.

* * *

Hinata no se consideraba como mala persona... al contrario creía ser alguien bondadosa, si bien no muy social.

Y no sabía cómo sentirse de sí misma ante estas emociones negativas que parecían llegar a ella.

Aceptaba haber sentido envidia, no de alguien particularmente, y no de manera negativa, sino la clase de envidia ante algo que sería lindo te sucediera… como ser más expresiva, valiente…

Para ella era admiración y deseo, ser como ciertas personas o de cierta manera.

Desde niña era como se sentía, a pesar de ser la hija mayor la atención siempre estaba sobre su hermana pequeña… y lo entendía, quizá Hinata nunca hacía algo malo… pero tampoco destacaba. Hanabi era expresiva, terca y valerosa… claro que sus padres le escuchaban, ella se aseguraba que así fuera… en cambio Hinata, hacía lo posible para no ser un problema y un inconveniente…y terminó siendo sólo un adorno más…

Quizá si fuera más rebelde como su hermana sus padres le prestaría más atención, pero no estaba en ella levantar la voz o responder, era algo difícil e incluso mal visto por ella misma.

Por eso se acostumbró a ser testigo de la atención que los demás ganaban.

Sakura le recordaba a Hanabi, siempre tomando toda la atención, incluso si no pelaba por ésta, era algo natural de su personalidad… ser atrayente. Desde su colorido aspecto, hasta su forma de ser.

Pero eso no era el motivo de sus celos…

Quizá de todo lo que admiraba o aspiraba de Sakura, lo que Hinata mas codiciaba era la amistad que la pelirrosa tenía con Naruto. La atención incondicional del rubio siempre en Sakura…

Pero claro, era más que obvio que Naruto no se fijaría en alguien que apenas hablaba… si ella no daba a notar su presencia y valía…

Pero poco podía hacer, esta era su forma de ser; reservada, tímida e insegura.

Otra cosa que decir, era como Sakura parecía tener tantas personas a su lado: la rubia recién llegada era quizá una de las más importantes. Hinata siempre deseó tener una mejor amiga, que al llegar al internado hace dos años creyó sería posible. Nuevas personas, convivir con ellos siempre, incluso compartir cuarto... era la situación ideal, al estar de una manera tan íntima con alguien te llevaba a ser amigos más cercanos.

Cuando ella llegó al lugar sus compañeras era amigables y educadas, pero ellas se conocían de antes. ¿Qué podía hacer Hinata, seria y discreta, con dos chicas que tenían una historia más larga y sólida? No sabía muy bien, pero por lo poco que conocía las chicas tenían un par de años más de convivir como compañeras. Su relación era más profunda, tanto como para tener esas conversaciones silenciosas entra ellas.

Ino llegó e ignoró el saludo quedo de Hinata— o quizá fue demasiado quedo para ser escuchada. La rubia se dirigió a Sakura, que Hinata no sabía por qué, pero le había notado más distraída y callada desde la tarde anterior, y ella no era así. Hinata observó el saludo y amoroso abrazo, y una pizca de melancolía en ella apareció, el único quien le saludó de esa manera había sido Kiba… nadie más.

Y no era bueno compararse con los demás, Hinata sabía. Ella y Sakura era personas completamente opuestas, pero una vez más,

"¿Sakura? qu-"

"Es Naruto,"

"¿Y quién esperabas que fuera?"

"Tengo que contarte algo."

Al escuchar _ese_ nombre Hinata sintió su estómago revolverse. Apenas fue consciente que ellas hablaron de nuevo, y luego ambas se levantaron, saliendo del dormitorio y cerrando silenciosamente tras de sí.

Para Hinata pasó de largo como ambas se fueron sin siquiera una invitación educada o un _hasta luego._

De momento sólo mordía su labio, queriendo borrar estos sentimientos negativos.

.

* * *

Un resoplido molesto por parte de él. No tenía ni una hora que había llegado a su dormitorio y éste ya era invadido.

No le habían siquiera dejado descansar, pues al separarse de Chouji y entrar a su habitación compartida, que antes de siquiera poner en el piso sus maletas fue bombardeado por los gritos de Naruto.

 _En serio_ , pensó irritado. ¿Ya comenzaba el ruido?

Apreciaba el saludo de Naruto y sus palabras de amistad, pero Shikamaru tenía jodido el horario de sueño y el rubio… bien, era como siempre.

Un breve saludo con Sasuke y se dirigió al baño que compartían. Para cuando salió del baño iba decidido a echar a Naruto de su habitación, dormir y dormir era todo el plan del día, pero Chouji había ingresado, para nada perturbado por el viaje, y comiendo sentado en el piso junto a la cama de Shikamaru.

Su mejor amigo y Naruto charlaban muy animosos, y Shikamaru consideró si sería más fastidio intentar correr a ambos o rendirse a sus presencias.

Negando con la cabeza, suspiró cansado se encaminó a su cama, recostándose. Quizá podría dormir con el ruido de ambos.

Pero Naruto no lo dejaría.

Shikamaru maldecía a Ino, o más bien a sí mismo por haber accedido a su petición.

Otro suspiro. No negaba que tenía un lado blando por Ino, y que aunque ella no lo pidiera, era él quien se pondría en marcha ante cualquier cosa que le hiciera sentir mal a ella.

Pero ahora solo maldecía su decisión. Podría seguir durmiendo en su cama, no haberse jodido el sueño ni empeorándolo con el viaje largo y la diferente zona horaria del lugar. Sobre todo tolerar las bocanadas de tonterías de Naruto.

Sólo unas cuantas palabras logró escuchar para captar de qué iba todo.

"¿Declarase?" preguntó conmocionado Chouji, restos de papas fritas en la alfombra, ojos muy abiertos y… quizá admiración en ellos, ante lo que decía Naruto.

"¡Será increíble, de veras!"

"¿A Sakura?"

"¡Hum, ju sí!" Enorme sonrisa y confianza en él, Naruto alardeaba de sus planes, y para nadie debía de ser sorpresa, después de todo Naruto siempre dejaba en claro el crush por su amiga.

Shikamaru dio una mirada rápida hacia el chico que ocupaba la otra cama en la habitación, la vista del pelinegro fija en el techo y aparente desinterés con todo el alegato del rubio, pero Shikamaru podía notar como los nudillos de sus manos adquirían un color más pálido, sus puños fuertemente apretados y mandíbula tensa.

Para muchos otros también era sabido que Sasuke Uchiha tenía sentimientos por Sakura Haruno.

Shikamaru dejó de ver, centrándose de nuevo en el emocionado rubio.

"Pero no me ha contestado los mensajes, ¿su teléfono no servirá?"

"Quizá esta con Ino," Dijo Chouji, ahora más interesado en su botana. "Deben de tener mucho de qué hablar." Shikamaru ya se podía imaginar de qué.

"Humññ… supongo que lo dejaré pasar… ¡pero ustedes deben ayudarme!"

"Que fastidio…"

"¡Oh, vamos! No sean aguafiestas como el mal amigo de Sasuke-teme," el rubio volteó hacia el mencionado y le hizo muecas, redirigiendo las miradas al aludido, ahora les daba la espalda, seguro con sus audífonos puestos e ignorando lo que su mejor amigo decía.

O al menos tratando.

Shikamaru lo consideró, pero decidió mejor no entrometerse.

No era su lugar el hablar de los sentimientos de Sasuke si éste prefería mantenerse callado. No podía imaginar cuánto esto le afectaba, pero tampoco podía hacer algo.

.

* * *

"¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Le preguntó incluso antes de que ambas pudieran acomodarse en sus asientos. El clima era frío, cielo nublado y aire revolviendo su cabello, pero Ino ignoraba todo esto, porque había algo mal en Sakura, y porque la misma había insistido en no pasar el rato en la sala común, así que tocaba estar en uno de los jardines traseros.

A pesar del clima, podía divisar algunos alumnos de nuevo ingreso, eran los únicos que gustaban de vagar por los alrededores explorando. Alumnos como ella que llevaban más años en el lugar preferían estar en las salas de usos comunes, incluso en la calidez de los dormitorios, no afuera.

Pero el suspiro pesado de Sakura le recordaba por qué se obligaba a estar ahí.

"Ino... no sé qué hacer." Se veía ansiosa, por su apariencia y por años de conocerla, la rubia podía deducir que la chica se había estado estresando pensando en lo que sucedía. Cualquiera que sea la situación,

"¿Es algo grave?" Porque quizá no sólo ella estaba teniendo problemas en casa.

Ella negó con la cabeza, pero su rostro seguía turbado, emociones y pensamientos revueltos.

"Sakura, no puedo ayudar si no me dices," Tomó ambas manos con las de ella, un gesto de hermandad y cariño entre ellas, apoyo y seguridad que le transmitía a la pelirrosa este simple acto, ambas mirando en los ojos de la otra.

"Sasuke me besó… _nosotros_ nos besamos."

.

* * *

Ino estaba dividida; emocionada por lo que su amiga le contaba, e incrédula.

El primer día que ella llegó a ese lugar, el primer momento que sus ojos azules se posaron en Sasuke ella cayó a sus pies. Aún eran lo que se le considera como pre-adolescentes, pero eso no importaba para Ino, porque el chico de bellas facciones, cabello negro y ojos del mismo color era todo lo que ella consideraba apuesto…

Pero con el tiempo entendió que la apariencia no era lo más importante… además que el mayor motivo por el que su enamoramiento hacia Sasuke se desvaneció fue porque el mismo sentir de Sakura creció. Su mejor amiga estaba enamorada de ese chico... y quizá las acciones tenues de Sasuke y la atención y trato que sólo le daba a Sakura fueron un gran factor.

Ambos se gustaban. Un poco de celos en la rubia, pero estos fueron desapareciendo… Ino de verdad esperaba el día por lo que estos tercos chicos se confesaran.

Que se hayan besado era más grande que su expectativa.

Lo que no entendía era la reacción de la pelirrosa. Debería estar en las nubes, rebosando de alegría y amor… no ansiosa y confundida.

"¿Por qué estás así? ¡Deberías estar contenta! Has esperado por esto, ¿no es así?"

"No sé qué pensar… ¿Por qué lo hizo?"

"¿Por qué no lo haría? Ambos se gustan desde secundaria… o antes, vamos Saku-"

"¿Y qué pasa luego?"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"Luego de _eso_ , ¿qué debe suceder?"

"Vamos, no eres tonta, sabes que una relación es más que esperado."

"… Entonces… ¿Por qué Sasuke no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no me ha dicho nada?" luego del segundo beso —él que ella había iniciado, ambos se miraron… Sakura quería decir algo, pero estaba expectante de él.

Al final ambos regresaron a sus dormitorios… ella pensativa y algo desilusionada por la falta de respuesta de él. _¿Ahora qué?_

He ahí el dilema de la chica. Ino estaba algo exasperada, Sakura era de pensar y sobre-pensar demasiado.

"Deja las cuestiones, no pienses… ¡sólo déjate llevar! Sabes que Sasuke-kun no es precisamente la persona más elocuente y hábil verbalmente." _Quizá,_ pensaba Ino, _si fuera por él no pronunciaría palabra alguna._ "Tú más que nadie conoces cómo es, quizá… no lo sé, está en su dormitorio dando pataletas y recordando ese momento como una chica enamorada."

Eso le hizo a ella reír, "Ino, sabes que él jamás-"

"No, no lo sé. ¡Y tú tampoco! Lo que sí sé es que a él le gustas, y es muy probable que la falta de contacto contigo el día de hoy se deba a que te está dando tu espacio. Además, ¿has ido a buscarlo tú?" Ella negó. "Ahí está, quizá piense que tú estás molesta o incomoda…"

"No lo estoy." No por el beso con él.

"Lo mismo para él. Además, él fue quien te besó primero… de ninguna manera creo que haya sido accidente. ¿Tú sí?"

Sonrojada negó rápidamente, seguro recordaba que compartieron más que un beso.

Ino sonrió con triunfo, Sakura no estaba igual de decaída o nerviosa, había logrado su objetivo. Chocó su hombro con él de ella, acercándose más y casi tirándola por el borde de la banca, arrancando un pequeño grito de sorpresa por parte de ella, y un reclamo. Ino rió.

"¡Basta, es mi turno! Frente de marquesina es hora de que compartas la atención."

Más que enojarse, su amiga le sonrió de regreso, acercándose más cuando la voz de Ino disminuyó en volumen. "¿Algo bueno?" Preguntó Sakura al mismo tiempo que Ino decía;

"Dormí con Shikamaru."

.

.

* * *

Dios, les juro que esta historia se está convirtiendo en un monstruo, las ideas ya están en borrador, y de las 5 situaciones importantes que debían mostrarse en este capítulo solo plasmé una. En total tengo escritas 40 situaciones que deben ser para lo que tengo planeado.

Kill me please (?

.

Pero bueno, que en sí esta historia es algo que por mucho he querido escribir, es de más parejas y personajes así que por eso es así de extensa. ¿Seguirán apoyándome? Lamento no contestar directamente a los RWs, espero no les moleste sea de esta manera:

 **-Andrea:** lamento confundirte, lo que pasa en el "ahora" es un poco vago, eso se irá explicando más adelante, y sí, un cuadrado amoroso, jaja.. y lamento el enredo, pero sí explico hago spoiler y a mi no me gustan esas cosas. E el siguiente capítulo se clara esas dudas.

 **-M00nlight Bae,** que bueno que te haya gustado, espero siguas leyendo c:

 **-Dulce:** gracias por leer, tú nunca fallas, sí… será un cuadrado dramático, juju

 **-Seishes:** ¿Qué le pasó a Sasuke de qué? Xd uf, mega año que les espera… y lo que pasará será drama drama, xd

 **-Guest Niorima:** que bueno que te guste, te aseguro seguiré escribiendo, gracias por comentar

 **-Rima Echizen:** Gracias por leer, igual yo hace bastante que quiero escribir esto, este cliché es mi fav.

 **-Guest Hinalove:** que bueno que te haya gustado, gracias por comentar

 **-Adrit126:** igual amo los escolares xD gracias por comentar

 **-SabakuNoSakura:** uuhh.. Dios, que no te imaginas el drama que se viene, xD gracias por comentar

 **-Guest TsukiUchiha:** Hola, que bueno que te gustó, gracias por comentar

 **-Yerly:** Señorita, ¿pues de qué me conoce? Me ofende :v jajaja y respondiendo a tu pregunta, nel pastel… ya tengo el 70% de la historia en ideas y borradores, será muy larga pero si la publicación pasa de cuatro capítulos no se quedará en hiatus. Jajaja

 **-Sally :** acá van a haber muchísimos corazones rotos T.T a tus dudas… ehmm.. todo se verá a su tiempo xD

- **Guest Mishi:** gracias por comentar, y sí… en la historia van a suceder tantas situaciones que… uff, drama.

 **-Juniver:** He aquí la conti xD aprecio los comentarios, por muy cortos que sean, y vaya... cuanta confianza en mi poca habilidad, pero he aquí.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

NA: tres semanas desde que tenía esto terminado y no lo subía… lol.

* * *

 **Ahora:**

Inició como un simple enamoramiento de una niña... él era un niño bonito, siempre atrayendo la atención de los demás, pero tan solitario. Ella se enamoró enseguida, pero el paso del tiempo y el trato con él le hizo darse cuenta que era más que un amor superficial. Esta relación de ambos no era lo mismo que cuando ella lo conoció… era algo especial y sin igual. Él se convirtió en su amigo.

Su mejor amigo.

Y Sakura no podía permitir arruinar una amistad tan valiosa por un… _¿enamoramiento?_

Y Sasuke opinaba lo mismo.

Por mucho trataron de reprimir lo que sentían, pero _estas_ emociones sólo crecían y crecían… al punto que no sabía cómo regresar a lo que eran antes.

Sólo provocaron un quiebre…

No podía dejar de pensar en todos los errores, las malas decisiones y el dolor. Todo el dolor.

 _"…Todos saben que tú también me amas,"_

Sakura tenía sus brazos alrededor de sí misma, nunca antes se había sentido tan indefensa y desolada… _sola_ … incluso si el reconfortante calor de aquel establecimiento le envolvía, el movimiento de las personas alrededor y el canto de un alma tan pura calando cada palabra en su pecho; Sakura se sentía herida, triste y perdida. Se sentía culpable y responsable de todo lo que sucedía, de las personas que su egoísmo había herido… de aquellos a los que no pudo ayudar…

 _"Lo amigos no hacen las cosas que hacemos…"_ Hinata cantaba, varios metros de ella, su voz tan herida… reflejaba su sentir. El de todos.

Y aun así, en la mente de la pelirrosa solo estaba aquel que ella amaba más que a nadie.

Aquel que decidía estar con alguien más.

Y no arriesgar a perder… _¿Qué…?_

.

.

.

 ***+...Just a Friend to You...+***

* * *

 **Antes:**

"Dormí con Shikamaru" cuando Ino lo dijo, emocionada y con un visible sonrojo, Sakura o pudo más que enmudecer, dejando de lado sus preocupaciones. Tantas preguntas incompletas salían de su boca, de pronto sentía que se llenaba de ansiedad, que-

"Tranquila, no de la manera como te lo imaginas… vaya, que mente tan pervertida…" la sonrisa socarrona y el sentimiento de ser engañada

"¡Ino!" ¡Y la risa de la descarada! La rubia idiota había jugado con ella. Vaya que si eso no le hacía olvidarse de su propia situación. Brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y puchero en la boca, Sakura le replicó;

"Eres una cerda mentirosa."

"Oh, vamos. Fue gracioso."

"No lo fue." De verdad que no.

"No lo pude evitar. De cualquier manera, dormí con él. En su cama… hasta que su mamá nos descubrió y prácticamente me arrastró a la habitación de huéspedes. Debiste haber visto, Dios que vergüenza," Volvió a reír, "Pero valió la pena."

"¿Algo más?" Porque no contaba sólo porque sí, había algo más que Ino quería compartir.

Aquí, sus ojos azules trataron de evitarle, con un comportamiento tímido, para nada que ver con su personalidad.

"Platicamos durante la tarde, me pasó una de sus camisas… yo había estado tan desecha, ¿sabes? Mis padres de nuevo… y él sólo me aceptó sin preguntar, me escuchó sin dormir… heh… cuando regresó, no lo sé, quiero creer que fue más que sueño lo que le impulsó a recostarse junto a mí. Sakura… tomó mi mano, escuchaba su respiración y no podía evitar pensar 'me va a besar, me va a besar…' pero no sucedió. Yo iba a hacerlo, ¿sabes?"

"¿Pero…?"

La rubia suspiró. "No me atreví a romper el momento. Se sentía especial, ¿entiendes? El tipo de momento que no se repite…"

Sí, ella entendía. Por experiencia propia. Sacudió el fresco recuerdo y se enfocó en su amiga. ¿Qué podía decir Sakura? sólo le sonrió, contenta por su amiga. Ino era reservada en cuanto a sus situaciones personales, familia, amigos… _amor_. No era algo a lo que ella se abriera tan fácil, y Sakura se sentía afortunada de poder ser parte de eso.

Además, sabía sin que Ino lo dijera abiertamente, que ella sentía algo especial por Shikamaru. Incluso se atrevía a decir que era lo mismo que Sakura sentía por Sasuke.

Por eso sólo le dijo que estaba contenta por ella, porque de verdad lo estaba, y deseaba que su mejor amiga pudiera estar con Shikamaru de la manera más sincera.

* * *

Se estaban evitando.

Ya no era una simple suposición, Sakura tenía la certeza de que Sasuke evitaba estar cerca de ella… lo sabía porque ella se comportaba de la misma manera.

El que Ino llegará le había permitido a la pelirrosa mantener cierta distancia con los chicos, después de todo un verano completo sin ver a su mejor amiga era la razón perfecta por la cual no separarse de ella en más de dos días.

Por eso era más fácil fingir que nada sucedía con ella, porque Sakura se enfocaba en su amiga, sin pensar dos veces en cuan extraño era que por primera vez en años no pasara las mañanas libres con sus chicos… pero nadie parecía notar, incluso las quejas e insistencias de Naruto pasaban por alto, porque Sakura no se separaba de Ino.

Al segundo día de la llegada de su amiga se les llamó por parte de los coordinadores, la entrega de sus uniformes nuevos y calendarios y horarios, así como información para actividades extra curriculares algo ya tan normal en cada inicio de semestre nuevo… incluso para quienes participaban en algún club deportivo o artístico, aquellos que necesitaban regularización, más la bienvenida de regreso y reglamento… era algo que ella ya conocía su funcionamiento… pero cualquier cosa era mejor que estar sola con sus pensamientos pesimistas.

Sakura tenía sus manos ocupadas sosteniendo su uniforme y demás carpetas, recién entrando al edificio de dormitorios, su mirada al frente y sonrisa para aquellos conocidos que topaba en el pasillo, era más de medio día y no había visto a los chicos. Iba entrando a la sala de uso común cuando es jalada del brazo.

Su corazón repiqueteó y en la punta de su lengua el nombre de-

"¡Sakura-chan!"

No era él.

"Oh, Naruto." No pudo controlar la decepción en su voz, tampoco vio como esos alegres ojos azules eran heridos un poco, pero Naruto era fuerte, Naruto estaba decidido, y dejó pasar eso.

Tomó las cosas de la pelirrosa, ignorando sus réplicas y procedió a guiar el camino de la chica. Escaleras arriba, varios pasillos que cada vez eran solo ocupados por chicas. Chicas que veían de mala manera al sonriente y despreocupado rubio…

"Naruto… te lo he dicho, no puedes-"

"¡Es todo culpa tuya!" En la última puerta del pasillo, el rubio se detuvo, "¡Solo el primer día te vi! De ahí en más… ¡solo estás con Ino! De no conocerte diría que estas evitándome… ¡te extraño, de veras!"

 _Oh…_ su mirada en sus pies, la sinceridad en sus ojos verdes…

"¿Y Sasuke-kun?"

"¿Qué hay con él?"

 _¿Él también me extraña…?_ En su lugar, en voz más clara pero no menos tímida:

"¿Él también está molesto?"

"Juh… seh, supongo que lo está… es decir, siempre ha sido de un humor muy negro, pero… hum, no lo sé bien…"

Ella mordió su labio. "¿Has hablado con él…?"

"¿Sobre qué?"

No, no han hablado… de ser así lo primero que Naruto le preguntaría sería sobre el beso que compartieron Sakura y Sasuke, incluso podría tomarlo como un juego. La mirada confundida del rubio, el no entender las palabras de la chica, Sakura quería decirle…

"¿Sakura-chan?" De momento su batalla interna quedó en segundo plano, cuando al levantar la mirada todo su cuerpo quedó estático ante la cercanía del rostro de su amigo. Labios entre abiertos, ojos azules fijos en algún punto del rostro de ella… el marco de la puerta contra su hombro y sentía el aliento del chico tan cerca…

"¡Oh! ¡Hey! ¿Qué hacen ahí de pie?" La puerta abriéndose, Ino detrás de ella, el momento que rompió la burbuja de transe en la que Sakura estaba. "Mejor pregunta; ¿Qué haces en los dormitorios de las chicas, Naruto?"

Pasmada, la pelirrosa vio como Naruto dio varios pasos atrás, rostro sonrosado y sonrisa nerviosa, pasaba su mano sobre su cabello y reía bajito.

Sakura no estaba segura, pero por un momento creería…

"Vine ayudarle a Sakura-chan con sus cosas,"

"Ja, excusas... no andas de pervertido, ¿o sí?"

"No, no... para nada, ¿verdad, Sakura-chan?"

Todo ella lo vio de manera ajena, aun aturdida por lo que pasó… ¿o lo que iba a pasar? Sacudió su cabeza, no había lugar en su mente para siquiera creer que Naruto…

"Le dije que no necesitaba ayuda…" Sakura tomó sus cosas de Naruto, caminando más hacia Ino, dentro de su habitación… como una línea invisible al marco de la puerta, Naruto no podía traspasar, Ino le miró con extrañeza, pies plantados… todo en ella gritaba un _'no les dejaré solos'._

"Gracias, Naruto." Era una despedida por parte de la pelirrosa, pero Naruto no se movía, él tenía algo que decir.

"Huh… estaba pensando… ¿podríamos salir esta tarde?"

"¿Salir?"

"Quizá comida y…"

"Me parece bien. Acepto…" La persona equivocada accedió a la propuesta de Naruto,

"No estoy segura, Ino…"

"Irán los demás," demandó la rubia. Naruto sólo estaba con la boca abierta, esto no iba acorde a lo planeado.

"Huh… ¿sí…?"

"Yo creo que paso, no me-"

"Basta, frente de marquesina, iremos y te enfrentarás a-"

"¡Bien, bien! ¿A las cinco está bien, Naruto?"

"Uhh… seguro, pero sabes yo no-"

"Bien, los veremos a todos en la sala común." Ino tomó del codo a Sakura, que seguía alegando cosas que Naruto no había alcanzado a escuchar, y la rubia no dio más despedida, sólo cerró la puerta frente a un aturdido Naruto.

 _Uuh…_ era su único pensamiento.

Desde ese momento las cosas no estaban saliendo como lo había esperado.

* * *

Había dos grandes emociones en ella ese momento, alegría por poder estar cerca de él, escucharlo hablar y reír, ver su sonrisa… y miseria al saber que esas sonrisas no era provocadas por ella, no eran dirigidas a ella.

Hinata a veces odiaba un poco de sí misma, su debilidad más que nada… porque de haber tenido más aprecio por sí misma no habría aceptado la invitación de Ino y Sakura, no estaría en ese banco alrededor de compañeros y conocidos, porque a excepción de Kiba, no podía describir a los demás como amigos, no se atrevía a tal.

Ella había estado estudiando y reescrito algunos acordes en su libreta, en su mente conjugaba notas y sus dedos se movían en el are, casi podía escuchar cada tonada, cuando de la nada Ino-quien hasta el momento había estado ocupada en sus propios asuntos- se levantó de su lugar y se encaminó hasta la puerta.

Hinata escuchó ese nombre,

"¿Qué haces en los dormitorios de las chicas, Naruto?"

Y toda música de su mente se despejó. Su corazón latía muy rápido, pero cuando le escuchó… él estaba con Sakura, y Hinata quería levantarse y pararse a un lado de Ino, al menos verle era un remedio, se decía a sí misma. El intercambio entre ellos tres hacía mucho eco en su mente, Hinata sabía que no debía, pero no podía evitar escuchar cada palabra.

Mordía su labio, un poco de dolor en el pecho… Naruto-kun había estado ahí por Sakura, ni siquiera para saludarle a ella…

Aunque sabía no tenía por qué, Hinata no podía eliminar la esperanza de sus fantasías.

Por eso aceptó cuando las chicas le invitaron a unirse. Las clases iniciaban en un par de días, una salida grupal antes sonaba agradable, y la posibilidad de estar junto a Naruto-kun, de siquiera verle y escucharle era algo que ella de verdad deseaba.

La tarde era demasiado fresca, las nubes espesas amenazaban con lluvia, Hinata llevaba varias capas de ropa encima, sentía su rostro rojo por el frío, pero no importaba. Ella no se quejaba del clima como Ino lo hacía, porque dentro de ella, en su pecho un calor ahondaba. Para ella la tarde era brillante, era agradable.

Era Naruto. Su enorme y bella sonrisa, su risa que hacía eco y su buen humor, él era el sol al que ella quería acercarse.

Pero luego, esos brillantes ojos azules miraban en la dirección de alguien más, y un brillo de anhelo… de emociones fuertes se reflejaba en esos ojos que ella tanto gustaba.

"¡Hey, hey, Sakura-chan! ¡Siéntate junto a mí!"

Y Hinata deseaba no presenciar eso.

* * *

"¡Hey, hey, Sakura-chan! Siéntate junto a mí!"

Miró como la chica dudó por un instante, la verdad pocas eran sus opciones… era costumbre el como ellos solían compartir asiento, y él sabía que algo sucedía con ella. Sakura hizo como Naruto quería, mientras le sonreía y colocaba sus manos sobre la mesa, comenzando a charlar con el chico.

Sin decir o siquiera demostrar, él miró en dirección a Sasuke, cuyo semblante no daba mucho a mostrar, a excepción por el pequeño fruncir de su ceño, le conocía de hace ya un tiempo y Shikamaru podía deducir que el chico estaba en conflicto, quizá pensando demasiado en algo.

 _En alguien_ , de hecho… y Shikamaru lo sabía. Sin embargo la cuestión de… _'qué es lo que sucede'_ quedaba un poco a la intemperie. Aun así él no cuestionó… no era su asunto, después de todo.

Apenas estaba abriendo la lata de su soda cuando es empujado a un lado, tan delicada como siempre, Ino casi le hace tirar su bebida. Una mueca de desagrado,

"¿Qué tal si eres más cuidadosa?"

" _Shh…_ Shika,"

Ignorarla era menos desgastante. Tomando de la papas fritas situadas en la mesa. Shikamaru hizo todo por enfocarse en la comida. No era alguien _'amargado'_ como la rubia gustaba decirle de vez en vez, pero Shikamaru habría preferido que esta _'reunión'_ fuera al menos dentro del campus, así en cualquier momento o excusa él podría regresar a su cama, pero no. Habían decidido caminar por la ciudad y quedarse en un parque.

Todo porque,

 _"¿Bromeas? ¡Estar encerrada en ese lugar siempre me vuelve loca! ¡Esta cuidad apenas si puede considerarse como tal, pero al menos tenemos la libertad de salir del campus!_ Pero claro Ino era Ino…

Y ella siempre se salía con la suya.

"Shika…" su nombre dicho varias veces ya, como si eso le fuera a funcionar. "Qué… ¿Qué puedes decirme de Sasuke?

Involuntario, como Shikamaru dejó de lado la vista en su plato para mírale confundido.

"¿Sasuke?" Era esto un deja vu del octavo grado. ¿Ino regresaba a su enamoramiento…? No, se decía a si mismo que su confusión en el tema no era tal, sino el bajo tono de la chica. "¿Qué hay con él?" regresó la vista a su plato, porque los ojos azules de Ino le observaban tan detenidamente que le pareció incómodo. De repente, memorias de cierta ocasión juntos le vino a la mente.

"Lo has notado… ¿diferente?"

Una patata entre sus dedos, las pláticas de los demás de fondo, tan alto que incluso a él le era difícil acomodar sus pensamientos. Preguntas en la punta de su lengua. Preguntas que decidió no valía la pena formular.

"Creo que está muy serio." Continuó ella preocupada.

Shikamaru casi sonríe. "¿No lo está siempre?"

"Heh, más que lo normal," Sintió como se movía más cerca de él, su aliento cálido tocaba su piel, su voz tan cerca de su oído. De repente él fue muy consciente de ella.

"¿Él no te ha contado algo…?"

"Sobre qué."

"Sakura y él… pareciera que están en burbujas diferentes. Mira," Con el mayor disimulo que poseía, hizo tal cual.

Tenía razón cuando había dicho que Sasuke era una persona seria, ¿Qué había de raro en un Sasuke callado? Pero miró con detenimiento. Frente a Shikamaru se sentaba Hinata, con su rostro gacho y postura encorvada, junto a ella Kiba, quien no paraba de hablar y reír de manera molesta, su discusión y junto con Naruto, igual de exaltado, al lado de Naruto Sakura, ella platicaba con Shino, ella sonreía de vez en vez cuando Naruto le llamaba. Algo estaba fuera de lugar. Miró de nuevo hacia Hinata, y antes de ella estaba Sasuke.

 _Oh…_

Le pasó de alto porque la norma siempre era _Naruto, Sakura Sasuke,_ sentados en ese orden. La chica siempre en medio, y sino… de cualquier manera no se separaba. La imagen actual era un tanto chocante. Entre Sasuke y Hinata parecían querer matarse en silencio.

Les había pasado totalmente por alto.

Otra mirada hacia las personas frente a él, y captó. Dejó de ver, regresó su atención a su comida,

"¿Ves?"

"Sí."

"Pareciera que…"

"De hecho."

Lucían como si se evitaran.

E Ino sabía el motivo.

"No te lo diré."

Él se encogió en hombros. "Igual no es de mi interés."

Pero ya Shikamaru sabía el porqué de esto.

"No me gusta ver a Sakura así," Murmuró la rubia.

"Ino, ¿te comerás eso?"

"Obviamente, Chouji."

"Eh… ¿Shikamaru?" De nuevo, el mismo movimiento con sus hombros y le pasó su porción a su amigo. Igual ya estaba frío.

"¡Hey! ¡Deberíamos pedir más!" Kiba dijo, y era cierto, la comida que habían comprado estaba por desaparecer por completo,

"No pienso ir yo de nuevo."

Shikamaru no había ido por la primer orden, pero igual, no pensar moverse.

"¡Está bien! ¡Nosotros iremos!" Jalando el brazo de Sakura-quien había estado tan adentrada en su plática con el serio de Shino, se sorprendió.

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?"

"¡Vamos, Sakura-chan! Te compraré lo que quieras, de veras."

"Lo que quiero es quedarme aquí."

"¿Por qué no llevas a Sasuke contigo?"

"Quiero un bonita compañía, no amargura con pies." Sasuke ni siquiera refutó, ojos negros ilegibles, Shikamaru no podía leer sus gestos… o bien, la falta de los mismos.

Shikamaru no se entrometía en los asuntos ajenos, para él mejor si no tenía que involucrarse y lidiar con los problemas de los demás. Sabía lo que Naruto planeaba, también estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de Sasuke hacia Sakura y los de la chica hacia el mencionado. Todo en ellos gritaba drama adolescente molesto del que él, por años se ha mantenido alejado-sus propios asuntos con cierta persona son evitados por lo mismo- entonces de ninguna manera él-

"¿Shikamaru?" Ino le llamó, confundida al verle levantarse de su asiento, los demás igual le miraron… asombrados.

Caminado se acercó hasta donde Naruto y Sakura estaba de pie-el rubio también le había obligado a ella a levantarse y había logrado el primer paso a su plan.

O bien, casi lo lograba.

"¿Shikamaru?"

"¿Vendrás con nosotros?"

"Alguien tiene que asegurarse de que no se maten." Mencionó como si nada, pero no pudo evitar el breve contacto visual que compartió con Sasuke.

 _Que mierda_ , se dijo mientras caminaba a un lado de una animaba Sakura y un irritado Naruto.

* * *

"¿Qué fue eso?" Preguntó Ino. Lo sucedido fue… _bizarro_. Shikamaru era la pereza rencarnada, que voluntariamente se haya ofrecido a ir por mas golosinas… cargar cosas... caminar si quiera… vaya, dejó a la chica muda.

"Es seguro que Shikamaru no haya querido dejar a Naruto hacer su movimiento. ¿Por qué, preguntan? No sabría contestar, si algo podría suponer es que él mismo sostiene sentimientos por Sakura y-"

"¿De qué diablos hablas?" Un poco de fastidio en ella, Shino usualmente podría pasar de largo en la atención de la chica, pero ante el silencio de confusión dejado por los que acaban de irse, le fue imposible no resaltar.

"No creo que Naruto vaya a estar contento." Comentó entre bocados Chouji.

Kiba rió, "¿Entonces planeaba hacerlo hoy? ¡Ja! Pobre Naruto."

La rubia le miró, ¿De que están hablando? Porque todos parecían saber lo que ocurría, mirando hacia los más callados tampoco obtuvo respuesta, Hinata mordía su labio y miraba hacia su regazo, Sasuke por otro lado miraba con desinterés hacia el frente. Ellos no lucían confundidos por los sinsentidos que los demás expresaban,

Si había algo que a Ino Yamanaka no le gustaba era quedar en la ignorancia.

"¿Qué está sucediendo? Chouji." Repiqueteó ella, arrebatando el plato del chico. Eso era jugar sucio.

"Ino…"

"Dime." Ino Yamanaka no pedía… ella exigía. Y cuando eso sucedía… bien, siempre obtenía lo que quería.

"¡Oye! ¡esto es cosa de chicos, no puedes hacer que te digamos algo que no te incumbe!"

"Deja de ladrar, Kiba. ¡Se trata de Sakura, y eso me incumbe!"

"Segura que es sólo por Sakura? no es más por Shikamaru que tú-"

"Cierra la boca."

 _Oh, tabú._

Años de tratarse, todos sabían lo que transpiraban entre ellos. Secretos a voces, verdades que no se decía en voz alta; nadie podía hablar de ello tan libremente, no si los involucrados no lo hacían primero. Lo mismo pasaba con Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto.

Por un momento, todo estuvo silencio, pesado y molesto, luego.

"¡Naruto planea confesarse a Sakura!" soltó su amigo, logrando varias reacciones de sorpresa por los presentes.

"¡Hey, men! Eso no se hace,"

"Romper un acuerdo de silencio entre chicos es una de las peores cosas-"

Pero todo ignoró a Shino y Kiba.

Estaba mal hablar de esto, Chouji sabía. Pero era algo de lo que Ino se enteraría después, de cualquier manera. Lo que si no podía esperar era lo que la rubia podría imaginar. No quería que ella se hiciera ideas. Así que, con toda la incomodidad y mal sentir de Chouji, continuó;

"Naruto se le confesará a Sakura hoy… y necesita un momento a solas con ella…"

"¿Naruto…? pero él… pero Sakura…" Ino no entendía… o sea sabía que Naruto tenía un crush en ella, era evidente tan evidente como- rápido movió su vista hacia Sasuke, como si este fuera el complemento a su línea de pensamiento. El chico se mostraba impasible, mano recargando sus barbilla, perfil de lado y vista lejos de la de los presentes. Fingiendo que no escuchaba, que no sabía.

Sí, era obvio que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura… igual de obvio que Sasuke compartía esos sentimientos. Y que Sakura correspondía los del Uchiha.

 _Oh, mierda._

"¿Y por qué es Shikamaru…?" Los demás negaron, despistados.

Esto no tenía sentido.

De todas las personas, él era el que tenía menor probabilidad de entrometerse en los asuntos de los demás.

Otra mirada hacia Sasuke, Ino mordió su labio. Seguro el pelinegro, de entre todos, era quien peor la estaba pasando.

* * *

No del todo equivocado, sin embargo…

Ella se cuestionaba si levantarse de la mesa e irse ella sola atraería más preguntas y conmoción… negó rápidamente, seguro nadie se daría cuenta. Y una vez más, sentía un dolor en el estómago.

Ella ya lo sospechaba, ella había escuchado a Naruto decirlo antes, pero no esperaba que fuera a hacerlo tan pronto. No con todos aquí. Tan emocionado estaba él, tan ansioso de hacer público su afecto. Tan seguro estaba de ser correspondido.

Pero Hinata podía notar el ambiente en el lugar, las preguntas de Ino, la incomodidad de los chicos…

El silencio de Sasuke.

Todo pintaba a que la situación iba a salir mal, que más de un corazón se rompería esa noche.

Egoístamente deseaba que no fuera el suyo.

Su apetito no estaba, su comida fría frente a ella y la persona a su lado tan tensa.

¿Él también estaba contando los minutos? ¿Él también sentía un vacío en el pecho y dolor en la garganta por ese nudo que no desaparece?

¿Él también se hará a un lado y no dirá nada?

Si Uchiha Sasuke no se interponía en eso, ¿Qué valor le daba a Hinata siquiera considerar hacer lo mismo?

* * *

Sus pies casi eran arrastrados. No, él habría deseado hacerse de la vista gorda e ignorante, dejando que las cosas tomaran su curso natural. Pero Shikamaru pensaba, y la visión que él tenía de los posibles resultados era más desalentadora que su esfuerzo actual por caminar un kilómetro desde a tienda hasta donde estaban los demás en el parque. Soportar a un malhumorado e incluso berrinchudo Naruto ahora era mejor que consolar a uno llorón, porque Shikamaru no veía posibilidad de que Sakura-quien caminaba a su lado pasando de largo la repentina actitud de Naruto,- le fuera a aceptar.

Era más que obvio donde residían los sentimientos de Haruno Sakura, y todos sabían bien que no eran en Naruto.

Además, en posible caso de que ella aceptara… Sasuke era su compañero de dormitorio, no era alguien desagradable ni muy vocal, pero el denso ambiente de depresión era uno que Shikamaru dudaba poder ignorar.

O quizá Sasuke y Naruto se llegarían a enfrentar.

No, toda ridícula posibilidad era cada vez peor de imaginar, y tan solo eso ya le estaba fastidiando a Shikamaru. Si podía aplazar eso y quizá Sasuke se motive y sea franco con Naruto… porque eso era lo más viable, ya que dudaba que Naruto fuera el primero en dar el paso de olvidar a Sakura de ese modo.

Suspiró.

Le estaba doliendo la cabeza… y aun no iniciaban clases.

Empeoró cuando regresaron con el grupo.

Una mirada en el rostro de Ino y lo supo; ella ya se había enterado. Algo le decía a él que no iba a poder descansar llegando al campus.

.

 _Que fastidio_ , repitió cuando Ino anunció la brillante idea de un juego,

"Giras la botella, a quien apunte debe hacer reto. Sencillo."

"Ino, ya no estamos en cuarto grado."

"Ossh, he dicho que no será aburrido."

"Paso."

"¡Shika, no seas aguafiestas! ¡Empiezo yo!"

No le importó, apoyo sus brazos sobre la mesa y recargó su rostro, esperando dormitar, pero luego los comandos de Ino, algunas risas, quejas y replicas sonaba, varios minutos después el chillido de Ino y esas palabras:

"¡Sakura! te reto a… ¡besar a Sasuke!"

Y todo se congeló.

* * *

No lo esperaba. No. Demonios, ¿Qué estaba mal con ella?

"¡Ino!" Le replicó, porque ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría semejante tontería?!

"¡Oye! ¿Por qué-?"

"Wow, ella no se va por las ramas."

"¿Que? ¡Vamos, es solo un juego! Además, a Sasuke no parece molestarle, ¿o sí?" Todos miraron hasta donde él, quien para su sorpresa también fue tomado desprevenido, su vista viajó hasta Sakura, y por un breve segundo casi se miraron, pero ella apartó la vista de inmediato. En el rostro de Sasuke un ceño fruncido, como molesto por eso.

"No te puedes echar para atrás." Brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, totalmente plantada y cuando Ino quería… bien, rara vez no lo conseguía.

Aun así Sakura sentía un nerviosismo en el estómago, la mirada de todos sobre ella, expectantes, los balbuceos de Naruto de fondo, pero ella volvió a mirar hasta Sasuke. Todo ese día había ignorado su presencia, o al menos actuado como tal, porque no podía verle de frente sin evocar recuerdos y pensamientos... ¿Y ahora esto?

"Hn... n- no."

"Sakura."

"¡Ino!" _¡Entiende!_ Le rogaba ¿Por qué le hacía pasar por esto? Frente a todos.

"¡Estas abusando, Ino! No obligues a Sakura-chan hacer algo que no quiere!"

"Vamos Ino, ni Sasuke-"

"¡Bien, bien! Oish." Mirada dura en esos ojos azules, Sakura mordía su labio. "Está bien. Sakura, te reto a que pases media hora con Sasuke en los columpios."

"¡Que!"

"¡Oye!"

"Hazlo. Eso, o el beso. ¿Qué prefieres?"

"¡Ninguno!"

"Vamos, la compañía de Sasuke no es tan mala. Además, pobre, le estás rechazando demasiado, ¿no crees?"

Oh, no. Error, alarmada al ver hacia donde él, se le encogió el corazón. Sakura le conocía, y no importaba como fingiera, ella sabía que Sasuke no estaba del todo indiferente a esto. Una mano sobre su pecho, mordía su mejilla interna y pensaba demasiado. Estaba por exponerse de nuevo.

Así, no importaba los comentarios que se elevaron cuando ella se movió de su lugar. No importaba como resonaba su corazón y su pulso en sus oídos, o si el chico al que ella en ese momento se paraba frente le rechazara, Sakura simplemente quería terminar con esta infelicidad.

"Sasuke…" dijo bajo, y lo que iba a decir quedó en el aire, porque él se levantó de su lugar en cuanto ella llegó hasta él. Era más alto, había crecido más durante ese verano y ahora ella era media cabeza más baja, su mirada oscura en el rostro de la pelirrosa, un movimiento de su barbilla hacia el lugar al que debían dirigirse, y Sakura le siguió.

Curiosamente, su corazón no dejaba de latir.

* * *

La escena era incongruente. No podía identificar, pero los rostros de todos le hacían sentir perdido, pero no lo suficiente para enterarse de que iba todo. Ahora Naruto estaba molesto.

Primero Shikamaru, y ahora Ino.

¿Por qué parecía que cada que planeaba confesarse ante Sakura algo se interponía?

Suspiró largo, no haciendo caso a los demás, solo refunfuñando y contando los minutos para que Sakura y Sasuke regresaran.

Si lo analizaba un poco, toda la situación había sido extraña. La insistencia de Ino, la renuencia de Sakura y la expectativa de todos los presentes. Naruto sentía como si lo estuvieran dejando fuera de algo importante… sacudió su cabeza, no quería pensar mucho en esto, parecía más un broma de Ino que otra cosa, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era la negación de Sakura.

Internamente suspiraba de alivio porque ella no hizo lo que la rubia pidió de primer momento; un beso entre ellos. De haber sucedido algo dentro de Naruto habría sido roto.

Aun así, la molestia seguía en él. Por qué era que el mismo Sasuke no hacía lo que siempre; negar y rechazar la idea de Ino. Sasuke nunca participaba en este tipo de cosas, aunque Naruto también pensaba que eso había sido su escape y así moverse de lugar con Sakura por un buen rato sin ser asignado a otro reto.

Habría sido peor que le comandaran a besar a Ino o Hinata que moverse a los columpios con Sakura, quien después de todo era su amiga.

Hablando de eso, Naruto estiró su cuello, moviéndose un poco de lado a lado para atrapar un vistazo de los chicos. No estaban tan lejos, si se esforzaba podía verles a la distancia; Sakura sentada en uno de los columpios y Sasuke recargado en el tubo que hacía de soporte, ninguno parecía hablar, y Sakura miraba hacia el suelo.

Al menos Naruto no era el único que estaba molesto por ese reto.

"¡Naruto!" respingó cuando su nombre fu gritado, dejando de ver a sus amigos a lo lejos, y enfocándose de nuevo a los presentes. Le miraban exasperados, esperando reacción de él.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Idiota, que tomes la mano de Hinata!"

"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?" Mirando a todos lados, buscando respuesta inmediata, y luego topándose con los ojos aperlados de Hinata, la mirada de disculpa y un sonrojo.

"Es el reto de ella."

"¿Por qué debería ser un reto sujetar mi mano?"

Había cosas peores, ¿no?

"Ya que Hinata necesita un empuje de valor, ¿Por qué? La respuesta es bastante sencilla, pero no soy quien para-"

"Porque Naruto, eres alguien bastante desagradable, y no hay peor castigo. Sencillo."

A Naruto de verdad que no le agradaba Ino. Con un bufido indignado se movió hacia la callada Hinata, se sentó con mucho ruido, y aun con puchero en la boca, le encaró. Ella agachó la mirada, mordía su labio y su espalda se encorvaba cada segundo más. A Naruto le tomó un momento darse cuenta que su actitud le estaba haciendo sentir mal. Claro, si su reacción y todo lo que había dicho quizá le había herido, y ahora se sentía culpable.

¿Es que acaso hoy era su día de mala suerte?

Suspirando pesado, una última mirada hacia Sasuke y Sakura. Naruto tuvo que moverse, dándole la espalda a sus amigos- creía que al fin estaban hablando- y ahora se sentaba frente a Hinata, para ahora enfocarse por completo en la chica de brillante cabello oscuro.

Hinata, le tendió la mano y sonrió entre sonrojadas mejillas, y fue con su característica buena vibra que Naruto le sonrió de regreso; ella no tenía culpa de nada, y todo este asunto de confesarse a Sakura lo podría hacer después.

Al fin, no pasaba nada al esperar otra buena oportunidad.

El rostro de Hinata se puso totalmente rojo cuando sus manos se tocaron, cuando Naruto aseguró su mano con la de él y le mostraba _ésa_ sonrisa sólo para ella.

Los demás seguían dándose retos, demasiado ensimismados en hacer quedar mal al otro, Naruto platicando con la tímida chica,

Que nadie presenció la cercanía entre Sasuke y Sakura.

Nadie excepto Hinata.

* * *

Habían estado callados por minutos alargados, sólo concentrándose en su aliento visible por la caída de temperatura, el sol hace mucho se había puesto y él se preguntaba si pronto se irían. Tenían libertad en el campus para salir, a donde fuera o con quien fuera, siempre y cuando avisaran y anotaran hora de entrada y salida. Era muy común este tipo de salidas, y aunque aún no estaban en clases, llevaban actividades extra en la escuela.

Sasuke no quiso ir desde el principio.

Había hecho lo posible por fundirse con la recamara y ser ignorado, pero Naruto había sido jodidamente insistente y molesto, prácticamente arrastrándole,

 _"¡Ino ha dicho que tenemos que ir todos!"_

 _"¿Ino? ¿Y Sakura?"_ No pudo evitarlo, era débil cuando se refería a ésta última.

 _"Sakura-chan… hum... ella no dijo algo relevante. ¡De cualquiera manera, tienes que hacerlo! ¿hoy es- es importante! Temeeee… ayúdame."_

Y ahí encajó todo. Quedó estático y simplemente dejaba que el rubio hablara. No lo mostraba, Sasuke no dejaba salir lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba sintiendo. La irracionalidad de querer callar a su amigo, de empujarlo, de alejarlo de ella… ¿Por qué?

Se besaron, ¿y?

Fue un impulso, algo que hace mucho su cuerpo y mente habían estado soñando, y ella reciprocó el contacto, ella no se negó o lloró, no le maldijo ni le exigió que le dejara en paz. Sakura había movido sus labios contra los de él, ella le había besado de vuelta…

Y aunque fue algo mutuo, el silencio que le siguió fue tenso y pesado.

Tantas preguntas y expectativas que ninguno podía articular. Sasuke había querido pensar _, qué hacer, qué hacer…_ pero la respuesta era en realidad bastante sencilla;

A Sasuke le gustaba Sakura. Así había sido por mucho tiempo y sabía ella sentía algo parecido.

Quería algo más que ser sólo amigos, todos esos impulsos físicos, posesividad y solo hacia ella…

Pero entonces Naruto se agregó a la ecuación, y sus pensamientos se volvieron más egoístas. Sasuke siempre tenía lo que quería, y a Sakura le anhelaba con mayor intensidad que cualquier otra cosa antes. Entonces no se detendría a penar dos veces…

Pero Naruto era su mejor amigo. Su primer amigo desde que llegó a esa escuela, desde que sus padres decidieron era mejor mantenerlo alejado, dejarlo solo. A kilómetros de su hogar, con una cultura diferente y personas desconocidas, fue Naruto el primero en acercarse y en ponerle los pies sobre la tierra, a hacerle entender entre golpes e insultos que su vida realmente no era un asco, quien fue un soporte y una distracción.

Su mejor amigo que estuvo a punto de declarársele a la chica que Sasuke quería.

¿Destrozaría a Naruto? no sabía responder eso exactamente, pero sabía que era un golpe bajo, a pesar de que lo Sasuke que sentía por Sakura no era nacido por la envidia.

Entonces decidió callarse, detenerse y esperar.

Pero cada minuto era insoportable. Porque ya no era solo los anunciados sentimientos e intenciones de Naruto, era la frialdad y evasión de Sakura desde el beso que compartieron.

A este punto, Sasuke no estaba seguro que le dolía más: las intenciones de Naruto, o que Sakura hiciera como que él no existía.

Incluso ahora, ella sentada en ese columpio y vista fija en sus pies, en cualquier lugar menos él.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que estaban ahí? Sasuke miraba hacia los demás, ocupados en su propio juego y maldecía a Ino. Muy seguro de que ella lo había hecho a propósito. ¿Tan obvio era lo que entre ellos sucedía?

Sí era así, ¿Por qué Naruto no lo veía? Le seria todo más fácil a Sasuke.

"Lamento esto," Su suave voz interrumpió. Para él fue casi una ilusión, porque de verdad que no esperaba que ella hablara.

El reconocimiento de Sakura hacia su persona- por fin luego de días, también rompió algo en él. Días de dudas, de tolerar los alardeos de Naruto, el Sasuke egoísta que siempre existió en él tomando control de su boca ahora,

"Tch, me evitas por lo que sucedió. Un simple _'no me interesas de ese modo'_ habría sido suficiente, Sakura."

Y es que Sasuke estaba harto de quedarse callado, de esperar y aguantar.

"¡No es así!" Ella también dejó de lado el silencio y la pasividad, Sasuke veía la furia en sus ojos verdes, el dolor. Bien, estaban a par.

Él bufó, "¿no? ¿Entonces qué es? De pronto fuiste consciente de que-"

"¿Que esperabas que hiciera? Maldición, Sasuke. ¡Solo me besaste y no dijiste nada! ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Porque…- tú jamás fuiste directo, como iba a saber yo que-"

En este punto ambos se encaraban, pero fue verle tan cerca, su cuerpo inclinado hacia ella, su rostro cerca y el escrutinio en sus ojos que hizo a Sakura ponerse alerta, removía todo dentro de ella.

"Creí haber sido muy directo," La lentitud en voz, le hacía de lado los demás, el lugar y el tiempo. En sus ojos negros muchas cosas se mostraban, la frustración, enojo y más… más sentimientos fuertes que callaron a Sakura.

Podían ver sus alientos chocar, el frío pasó ignorado. "Creí que habías entendido…"

Pero era mentira, porque en ese momento no había una razón detrás de la acción, fue un impulso, igual que sus palabras ahora. Pero luego de mucho pensar y recordar, ellos justificaban los actuares, los motivos y lo qué querían.

Por eso Sakura asintió brevemente, sus ojos sin despegarse de los de él, sus pies tratando de elevarse del suelo y su rostro acercándose al de él para cerrar distancia, _le anhelaba..._

"Sakura…" sus narices se toparon, sus parpados cayeron, el hechizo susurrado, "… que para mí, tú eres más."

Y es cuando sus bocas se volvieron a probar que ambos decidieron; era más que amigos.

.

.

.

* * *

.

Quien me lee desde mis primero fics sabrá que yo no soy de longfics, mucho menos de capítulos largos. LMLY es aquel donde máximo llegué a escribir casi cuatro mil palabras. Sin embargo, he aquí. Me tarde porque Salí de viaje, y sinceramente esperaba más comentarios.

Me esfuerzo full, pero muchos leen y no comentan, en fin... ¿Qué se les va hacer?

.

 **-Infinitos gracias a quien me comentó, cierto que me animan a continuar** ❣️❣️

Seises: No, Sakura no será así de estúpida (ops, spoiler?) pero créeme será idiota en otros aspectos. Xdxd muchas gracias por comentar :D

Adrit126: sí, acá abra shikaino y demás. Gracias por comentar.

Rima Echizen: al contrario, gracias a ti por comentar :D

Andrea: lo siento, porque voy a hacer que te frustres más xdxd lo cierto es que no acostumbro eso de "antes y ahora" pero se me ocurrió algo bueno, y de hecho que el "ahora" no es si apenas la mitad de la historia. Jajaa

Dulce: gracias, muchas gracias por comentar, y si, será mucho drama y enredos con ellos, son adolescentes después de todo, y vaya que sucederán muchas cosas con todas las parejas.

Juniver: muchas gracias por el comentario, es por eso que he aquí este monstruo de más de cinco mil palabras xD

Miku-chan: Yay, reconociste la canción! Entonces prácticamente sabes de qué va todo. xD y sí, que de hecho esas son las dos parejas principales, aunque pasaran por muchas cosas, así que aguante, señorita, no vaya a rendirse a medio drama.

Sally Elizabeth. HR: Le atinas a muchas cosas, tus comentarios caen muy bien, y de hecho muchas de esas cosas van a suceder, en fin, espero este cap haya sido de tu agrado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

NA: Lamento tanto la demora. Espero esto lo compense xD

* * *

 **Ahora:**

Algo no estaba bien, sus instintos le decían desde hacer mucho, y les había ignorado. Era una sensación extraña, pero que hoy más que nunca le dejó de lado, porque ese día había iniciado como uno muy esperado, el momento actual era algo que siempre ambicionó.

Maldición, ésta había sido una –si bien no como lo tenía planeado- oportunidad que desde hace meses había querido tener. Llegó temprano, palabras de amor pronunciadas en su mente una y otra vez, ensayando y no dejando salir la ansiedad que éste afecto acumulado creaba dentro de sí.

Estaba con ella. _Ella_ , tan bonita y radiante. Lista, audaz y con carácter suficiente como para aplacar su propia personalidad. Cuyo cabello era largo y único. Cuyos ojos brillaban de manera especial, su sonrisa que le provocaba nudos en el estómago. Su amiga tan especial.

 _Sakura-chan..._

Naruto estaba tan ansioso y nervioso, su atención robada por su acompañante, que él no reparaba en la sonrisa forzada o incomodidad de ella. En su visible esfuerzo por permanecer ahí.

¿Cómo podía Naruto? si su corazón latía como loco y sus manos sudaban de los nervios, a pesar del frío que nunca se alejaba...

¿Cómo podía él siquiera escuchar esos conocidos acordes provenientes del improvisado escenario unos metros de distancia? Si Naruto no podía distinguir esas suave voz de entre un mar de personas y el burbujeo de un corazón ciego.

 _-¿Por qué me tienes que abrazar, cada vez que nos vemos?_

 _-¿Por qué siempre me haces reír, jurando que entiendes éstos sentimientos?_

¿Cómo podría Naruto ver a su alrededor cuando la chica de la que siempre había estado enamorado estaba por fin a su lado?

Dejando fuera a todos y todo... incluso a aquella otra chica que estaba en el escenario, cantando su corazón roto para alguien que no escuchaba.

* * *

.

.

.

 ***+...Just a Friend to You...+***

* * *

 **Antes:**

Arrastraba los pies con pereza y cansancio. Los primeros días de regreso a clases eran difíciles para Naruto. Semanas de vacaciones le malacostumbraban a mantenerse despierto por largas horas en la noche, y levantarse muy tarde por la mañana. Era chocante para su sistema el dormir menos horas, o tener que estar de pie a tan temprano horario.

Un gran bostezo.

Fue al salir de los dormitorios, que el aire helado golpeó su cara, logrando el efectivo despierte que necesitaba. Un vistazo a la hora en su celular—usar reloj en su muñeca era algo que simplemente no iba con él, tantos relojes destrozados en el pasado, que era mejor así. Además le parecía innecesario. Recordaba que Sasuke sí gustaba de ellos. _Heh, siempre tan anticuado._

Y ese pensamiento le recordó las dudas y la incomodidad en su estómago. La última salida grupal no fue lo esperado, y aunque no terminó de la peor manera, un desazón no le abandonaba.

Quince para las siete.

Y resonó como alarma de emergencia en su mente, que sin pensarlo se echó a correr tan rápido como le era posible. Atravesando el campus, gritando de regreso a aquellos que le saludaban o burlaban de él, entrando a los edificios de la escuela, tratando de rebuscar en su mochila su horario, tratando de recordar cuales eran sus clases o salones donde estas se impartían. Curioso, que siendo él uno de los asignados a dar recorridos a los de nuevo ingreso, en ese momento se olvidara de todo.

Era algo distraído en ciertas cosas‒ o muchas, según Sasuke y Sakura...

Y de nuevo, esa sensación en él con la sola mención de ellos.

Sin mirar a su alrededor, sin prestar atención a los demás o a aquella voz que pronunciaba su nombre por tercera vez mientras estaba por girar hacia las escaleras y—

" _¡Hmp!_ " sonido ahogado del golpe, quitándole el equilibrio y haciéndole trastabillar.

"Ah, lo siento, lo siento, no fu-¡Hinata!"

En el suelo, rostro sonrojado y mochila cuyo contenido yacía en el suelo junto con la chica...

"Hey," le tendió su mano, le miró confundido cuando ella sólo le observó sorprendida, no tomando el gesto que le ofrecía. "¿Estás bien?"

¿Era posible que el golpe haya sido muy fuerte? Pero luego esa mano –que temblaba ligeramente- tomó de manera superficial la de él. Naruto en seguida cernió su mano con la de ella, un acto un tanto brusco pero fuerte, levantándole de inmediato de su lugar en el piso. No le miró enseguida, sino que se agachó para juntar las cosas de ella, ignorando sus comentarios de "lo haré yo, no te molestes."

Con una sonrisa enorme le devolvió sus cosas, dedo índice frotándose bajo la nariz en gesto petulante, le dijo: "¡Soy todo un caballero, después de todo, ttebayo!"

Además, había sido culpa de él que ella y sus cosas quedaran desparramadas en el piso, en primer lugar.

Ella aceptó esto, una sonrisa tenue en su boca fina y mirada en el suelo.

"¿Qué clase tienes?" Era difícil para Naruto, cuya mente retumbaba con otras cosas, alcanzar y no ignorar la tenue voz de Hinata. Siempre un reto.

"Huh..." él miró su horario. "Álgebra. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"También."

"¡Oh! Que suerte. ¡Puedo contar contigo para llegar sin pierde!" Ella asintió, conteniendo el color en sus mejillas.

"¿Qu-qué tal tu fin de semana...?"

"Huhm, algo aburrido. Heh, Sasuke-teme no quiso salir... Sakura-chan se la pasó con Ino, y me resigné a pasar la tarde con Chouji y Shikamaru. ¿Qué hay de ti?"

"Es- estuve en mi cuarto... escribiendo."

"Um..." entrando al aula, el chico siguió caminando con ella, para sorpresa de la chica, y se sentó en el asiento contiguo.

"¡Trátame bien este año, Hinata!" Y le regaló una gran sonrisa característica de él.

Olvidando de momento lo anterior, centrándose en el presente y disfrutando de estar de nuevo junto a sus amigos.

* * *

Había cierto zumbido de éxtasis, nerviosismo, flojera y animosidad en el ambiente. Ino podía notarlo, ver caras ya muy conocidas o personas completamente nuevas. Tan fáciles de identificar por el agarrotamiento en sus formas, su silencios prolongados o reserva.

Ella recordaba cuando sus padres le informaron que le mandarían estudiar lejos, _un internado_ , se dijo. La furia, tristeza, traición y soledad que le abordó no era algo sano, y el odio profundo que sintió hacia ellos, uno que sinceramente no se había ido a pesar de los años. En su mente escenarios feos se habían desarrollado; la pérdida de su vida como la conocía y más dramas... que afortunadamente no fue tal. Llegar por primera vez a ese lugar fue indeseado, sin embargo no era como esperó, y lo cierto es que era agradable. La mayoría de los estudiantes eran igual que ella, extranjeros, y en mayormente, amables. Había barreras que las culturas mantenían, pero la civilidad era una que se llevaba a cabo con éxito, _mayormente_.

Su segundo año en este lugar conoció a Sakura, ambas aun entradas en la niñez. Sakura era magnética, lo deseara o no. Era como un pollito indefenso, frágil y vulnerable. Le recordaba a sí misma. Acercarse a ella se sentía obligatorio para Ino, y luego de tiempo obtuvo a su mejor amiga. Fue fácil tomar cariño.

El segundo semestre de ese año Shikamaru y Chouji llegaron, y sin duda ella se sentía completa. Sus mejores amigos en el mismo lugar, apreciando verles más que unos días en descanso, poder estar con ellos, compartir clases. Les conocía desde la cuna, tan diferentes entre ellos y tan acorde a sí mismos. Su llegada fue un recordatorio de su vida fuera de esa escuela, una parte que ella extrañaba. Aunque no, Ino no echaba de menos los dramas en su casa, las miradas frías y desinteresadas de su madre, el poco interés de su padre siempre ocupado.

Quizá su casa siempre fue tan grande, y siempre se le concedió cualquier capricho que deseó, pero eso era tan banal.

En esta escuela comenzó a crear una vida agradable, donde no importaba compartir habitación con su mejor amiga, tomar clases con sus mejores amigos, levantarse temprano y casi ahogarse de tareas. Su primer amor, enojarse con sus amigos, salir con chicos y conocer personas nuevas. Disfrutaba de todo, y sobre todo ahora; ver todos los días al chico del que estaba enamorada y salir con él... era la bruma perfecta para dejar de ver el vacío en su hogar.

Claro, detestaba el frío, _lo odiaba._ No importaba si pasaban cinco o diez años, las temperaturas bajas de ese lugar eran algo que nunca gustaría. Pero,

"Hey,"

Largas pestañas revolotearon, ojos azules enfocándose ahora en la persona conocida, y un brillo en ellos que Ino no estaba segura si él podría notar, pero algo que no ignoraba era el tambaleo de su corazón.

"Hey, Shika." Sus ojos no se despegaban de su forma, siguiéndole en cada acción hasta que él estuvo junto a ella. Un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de él, y ambos comenzaron a caminar. Las clases recién terminaban por ese día, y ambos caminaron por el pasillo.

"¿Qué tal tu día?"

Él se hundió en hombros, lágrimas en los ojos por un bostezo contenido, "Lo usual... primer día. Tarea, aburrido."

"¿Vas para tu electivo?"

Además de las materias básicas, cada alumno debía complementar el día con clases extra, clubes o clases electivas obligatoriamente. Luego de las lecciones normales, y otras dos horas extra de las ya mencionadas o tiempo de estudio, luego de eso la tarde era libre para hacer lo deseado, y era algo que de verdad agradecía. No era tan malo, a pesar de sonar a mucho trabajo, después de todo eran talleres de su agrado.

Shikamaru negó. "Debo presentarme a orientación. _Acompañamiento y Tutoría_."

"¿Oh?" Eso era nuevo. Él sabía lo que ella estaba pensando, así que antes de que Ino pudiera formular la pregunta, él respondió;

"Naruto."

"Ah,"

Y es que sí, ese nombre era respuesta suficiente. Le decía que era debido a Naruto, seguro quien lo involucró‒ _obligó_.

"Buena suerte con eso." Porque si bien no era clase extra como tal, todo aquel que estaba inscrito en ese programa pasaba la primera mitad del semestre ayudando a chicos recién llegados a instalarse, un especie de adopción. Ino reía, porque mayormente los alumnos recién llegados parecían cachorritos perdidos, tímidos y confundidos. Los alumnos con mayor estancia les guiaban, les acompañaban y les daban con quien socializar al pasar tiempo con ellos.

Era algo tan arraigado de Naruto el querer conocer a todos y ser amigos de cualquiera, que si el programa no existiera desde antes, él lo habría creado. Más de una vez sus amigos cercanos fueron arrastrados a esto, siendo Sakura la más propensa en apoyarle. Pero no Shikamaru.

"Es increíble que hayas accedido." Porque de verdad, fuera por Shikamaru se la pasaría dormido luego de clases, ya que gracias a su IQ él no tomaba clases extra, sólo por gusto propio el club de ajedrez.

"Se lo debo." Simple. "Por interponerme entre él y Sakura."

"Oh, en todo caso, todos nos interpusimos." Aun diciendo eso, sí se sentía un poco mal.

"No pudo convencer a Sasuke o Sakura que le acompañaran esta ocasión, así que..."

"Así que te ha tomado a ti. Huh, Shikamaru, tienes debilidad por Naruto, ¿Quién lo diría? me pondré celosa."

Habían llegado al primer piso, y es cuando ella dice eso, medio en juego, que él le mira directamente, una sonrisa sutil y cierta emoción en sus ojos oscuros, que Ino sentía su corazón saltar.

Quizá el color rosa estaba en sus mejillas, quizá era extraño que no continuaran con el tono de broma, pero los espectadores jamás podrían notar que había un cambio entre ellos. El como Ino se acercaba más, o como Shikamaru le daba su atención. Este era un cambio que ambos sabía existía, pero que tanto tiempo en esto les había ayudado a perfeccionar la fachada y mantener la calma.

Sin embargo la expectativa seguía.

Ino entreabrió los labios, y la verdad que ella tenía en la punta de la lengua fue-,

"Seguro es porque Sasuke y Sakura tomaron el electivo juntos."

-De nuevo, pospuesta.

Y como se creó, ese ambiente de intimidad desapareció. Aun no era el momento, tal parecía. Shikamaru aún no estaba listo para ese paso.

"¿Oh?" Una ceja levantada, un tono ligero. Retomando la conversación, porque era un campo seguro; las relaciones de los demás. E internamente Ino rió. _Para ser alguien que_ _dice_ _detestar involucrase en los problemas ajenos, se m_ _uestra_ _demasiado interesado. Más en esos dos._

No le culpaba, pues Sakura era su mejor amiga y le interesaba saber.

Ino le apresuró sobre el tema, en parte para completar la información que él ya tenía ‒Shikamaru compartía habitación con Sasuke, después de todo. Él le contó de cuando regresaron al campus luego de esa salida grupal, que el ambiente en Sasuke era diferente del principio ‒ se había mostrado tan distante y frió, ‒ a mas tranquilo, satisfecho.

Igual en su habitación compartida; Sasuke no hablaba, nada nuevo, pero uno que otro –se atrevía a llamarle ‒suspiro ligero y contento de él Shikamaru lograba captar. Como alguien cuyos problemas se habían levantado de sobre sus hombros. La propia versión de felicidad del Uchiha.

Otra parte de él complació a Ino porque había cierto brillo de alegría en sus ojos, en su tono. Lejos quedó la Ino Yamanaka que era rival de Sakura por el afecto de Sasuke. Lejos quedó la envidia, y ahora estaba ella; contenta y emocionada por su mejor amiga.

Esa era la mejor versión de ella, Shikamaru pensaba.

Y luego de regresarle su despedida con un leve levantamiento de su mano cuando ambos salieron del edificio y el frió golpeó sus rostros. Caminando sin apuro hasta el edificio que era su destino, su rostro hacia el cielo y ojos castaños en las pastosas nubes, que Shikamaru creyó, esto valía la pena.

.

La visión frente no fue exactamente como lo había esperado. Si, había un salón grande con varios asientos ocupados por alumnos con obvia inseguridad e incomodidad en sus rostros y formas, además de aquellos que hablaban sin parar y bromeaban entre ellos, acostumbraos a esto y nada afectados por el ambiente incómodo de los nuevos...

Naruto aún no llegaba, _más le vale no me deje solo con esto,_ pensó algo irritado. Pero descartó dicha posibilidad; sería demasiada venganza si dicho rubio le obligó a inscribirse como miembro de apoyo sin estar él. No iba con la personalidad de Naruto el ser resentido o vengativo. Además, él era un vocero muy activo de este taller, ciertamente sería muy extraño que no asistiera.

 _¿En qué me metí? Muy probable que Ino tuviera razón y_ ‒

"¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Chico nuevo y tímido ingresando al taller, eh Shikamaru?"

El mayor motivo por el cual _ésta_ situación no fue la esperada habló con voz alta y con un tono medio arrogante, tal como él le recordaba. Él levantó la mirada hacia donde esa persona estaba, mano en la cadera, media sonrisa de petulancia y ojos de un verde muy oscuro.

"Has crecido, Shikamaru." Ella se acercó, y él notó que ya no era más alta que él, pero aun así su presencia era imponente.

Un breve movimiento de su cabeza en su dirección como saludo, y se encaminó hacia ella,

"Temari."

* * *

Uno de los puntos buenos de la escuela era la libertad que tenían para ciertas cosas, como escoger club, materias extra o la libertad de salir del campus. Había clases y talleres interesantes; como en primaria había llevado jardinera y arreglo floral con Ino, luego orquesta con Hinata y Kiba ‒Sakura descubrió que no era muy buena en cuanto a música. Cocina con Chouji y ajedrez con Shikamaru y Shino. Con sus chicos fue astronomía y deportes, sin duda prefería deportes, pues el lugar donde estaban era uno bastante fresco en primavera y helado en otoño e invierno, así que entrar en calor siempre era agradecido. Ella tenía resistencia, no era rápida como los chicos, pero gustaba de ejercitar su cuerpo y probar su capacidad.

Sin embargo nunca había tomado un electivo sola con Sasuke... hasta ahora.

Había cierta _pena_ y expectativa en este hecho, porque no solo había tomado esa decisión de último minuto ‒cambiar a un electivo juntos, uno que tuviera vacantes. Ambos querían hacer eso. Pero luego de pedirle de favor esto a cierto maestro de literatura, Sakura sentía era una burla.

Salud y hogar.

¿En serio, de todas las clases optativas de su grado, esta era la única que no estaba llena?

Mordía su labio para evitar maldecir a cierto maestro y su tonta mascarilla médica.

Generalmente a Sakura no le molestaría algo relacionado a la salud, había tomado clases extra con Shizune-sensei, y le gustaba, sin embargo había omitido inscribirse a esta en especial por los temas que se iban a manejar ese semestre.

¿Era tarde para correr?

"Sakura, por favor deja de soñar despierta."

Ella se encogió ante el llamado, como si le hubieran soltado una cubeta de agua y rápido se disculpó, ignorando las risitas a su alrededor. Más aun, queriendo fingir que no sentía la mirada de su compañero en ella.

Pero mirar al frente no ayudaba a bajar el color en su rostro. Sólo esperaba no parecer cartel de neón incluso ante la poca luz en el aula. La maestra continuaba con su explicación, pasando entre diapositivas con imágenes (algo explicitas para la pena de todos), y Sakura decidió que era más seguro solo escuchar y mirar a su libreta. Igual poco podía distinguir en la oscuridad.

"Iniciando la segunda evaluación contaremos con un proyecto especial, por ahora sólo estudiaremos los contendidos marcados. Aquí hago una pausa; se tratará con la mayor madurez de su parte, no permitiré comportamientos infantiles y-"

"¿Podría ser peor esto?" A su lado, Sasuke murmuró. Su codo en la mesa, la palma de su mano sobre su boca, mirada incomoda hacia el frente, ahora eran imágenes del cuerpo humano.

"Oh, créeme, lo será." Ella tenía cierta relación amigable con la profesora a cargo, había visto el contenido de todo el semestre para esta clase. Sabía que esta introducción no era nada comparado con lo que sería todo el curso.

Una ceja oscura alzada ante su comentario, Sakura sólo se limitó a mirar fijamente a las hojas bajo sus manos.

"Primer tema a abordar: Educación sexual y preventiva."

Todos alrededor hicieron silencio sepulcral, seguido de comentarios incómodos.

Sí, pudo ser peor.

Debían pasar por la vergüenza de educación sexual... _otra vez_.

Este era el motivo por el cual ella iba a saltarse esta clase, era la razón por la que hizo clases extra con su tutora, la misma Shizune, para evitar pasar por esto.

 _Oh, te odio Kakashi-sensei._

¿Sería probable que el susodicho muriera en un ataque de estornudos? Ella divagó, haciendo eco sordo a Shizune, quien seguía explicando la introducción.

"¿Recuérdame porque estamos aquí?" Tan bajo, su voz apenas era escuchada por ella, pues él se había reclinado sobre sus bazos en la mesa, su rostro mirando hacia ella.

 _Estamos_.

¿Por qué están pasando por algo que ya vieron en sexto y séptimo grado otra vez? Porque querían compartir tiempo juntos. La rutina en la escuela era muy pesada. Demasiadas clases, extras y talleres y optativas. Tareas, trabajos. Ella tenía pocas clases con él, y mayormente sólo lo veía en compañía con los demás. Entrar a un electivo juntos había sido decisión de ambos, porque querían pasar más tiempo, incluso si eso era solo en clases.

No habían tenido el tiempo o la privacidad para hablar sobre ellos, y hacerlo por mensaje simplemente se sentía incorrecto. No lo habían dicho, pero un acuerdo silencio entre ellos se estableció; debían pasar más tiempo juntos para poder decir con palabras lo que sus ojos expresaban. Lo que un beso evocó y pronunció, cada pensamiento y anhelo, aceptación de que _esto_ entre ellos era mutuo.

Pero ellos seguían en la tentativa. Los pasos siguientes a dar se sentían inseguros, tan pronto. Ese fue el principal motivo por el que quisieron entrar en un electivo juntos. Tantas preguntas que necesitaban responderse, pero primero querían saber lo que era... simplemente estar juntos siendo más que amigos.

Oh, sentía el calor en su rostro.

"¿Es demasiado tarde para abandonar?"

Ella asintió, aun maldiciendo a su maestro de nuevo. No era esto como había imaginado que pasaría su tiempo compartido con Sasuke.

"¿Crees que lo hizo a propósito?" Ella susurró de regreso, imitando un poco su acción y recargándose en la mesa, un poco más cerca de él.

"No lo dudo." Sasuke resopló, y su aliento provocó cosquillas en la piel de ella al chocar. Luego de una pausa continuó. "Es una lástima que no pudiéramos tomar astronomía de nuevo."

"¿Por qué?"

¿Imaginación suya? Las mejillas de él parecían más oscuras, pero con esta poca luz no podía decir si era así. Lo que sí, Sasuke ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos, encerrando sus palabras que a ella pasaron como murmullos sofocados.

"¿Puedes repetirlo?" Es que su cara estaba más cerca, ella notó cuando desenterrando su rostro, Sasuke le miró directamente una vez más, pero con cierta renuencia no muy propia de él. Sin embargo fueron sus palabras las que hicieron que en ella su aliento se atorara,

"Porque así, estaríamos en la oscuridad bajo estrellas sólo nosotros y no-"

"¡Sasuke, Sakura! dejen de coquetear."

Como resorte, Sakura se petrificó recta en su asiento, mirando hacia una molesta Shizune. Para su sorpresa Sasuke imitó sus movimientos.

"Serán los primeros en presentar un ensayo sobre los tipos de enfermedades de transmisión."

Calor. Vergüenza. Que le llamaran la atención de tal manera en clases, eso luchaba contra los sentimientos que las palabras de él había creado en ella.

 _Porque así, estaríamos en la oscuridad bajo estrellas,_ _sólo_ _nosotros._

.

"Lo siento." él murmuró mientras anotaba en el cuaderno de ella la tarea asignada por la maestra. Sakura sentía su cuerpo un poco agotado, clases habían terminado hace bastante y ellos estaban en la biblioteca, aprovechando la hora de estudio para empezar con el ensayo.  
Vaya regreso a clases.

Ella miraba con interés las palabras que Sasuke anotaba en su cuaderno, su letra pulcra y ordenada. Luego, fue su propio nombre que ella leyó entre líneas, y un poco confundida miró hacia arriba, hasta el rostro de él. Sasuke le observaba con atención e interés.

"Escuchaste, deja de soñar despierta." Y una breve y ligera sonrisa en sus labios delgados. Ella miró hacia su cuaderno de nuevo, y notó el breve garabato a un lado de su nombre. ¿Se suponía era una flor o una estrella? Cualquiera que fuera, era un poco fuera de carácter para Sasuke hacer tal dibujo.

Pero igual, era un tanto fuera de carácter que ambos estuviera pasando por la situación actual.

"Y tú ya escuchaste, deja de coquetear." Ella contraatacó, media sonrisa y arrebatándole el bolígrafo y anotando el nombre de él muy junto al de ella.

No podía evitar las mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago cuando las comisuras de los labios de él se volvían a elevar.

* * *

Ino aborrecía el frío. Ella venía de un lugar cálido, con días largos y soleados, con noches frescas y agradables, donde no tenía que llevar ropa debajo de más ropa, ni parecer muñeco de nieve con tanto frío y abrigos encima. No importaba que en los dormitorios y edificios tuvieran calefacción, cuando ella se tenía que mover de un lugar a otro‒salir‒ el aire golpeaba contra su piel, traspasaba su ropa y helaba sus huesos.

Años en ese lugar, y seguía sin aceptar ni acostumbrarse a tan cruel clima.

¿Quién lo haría? ¿Dejar el brillante y cálido naranja del atardecer de su cuidad, por el gris y triste cielo de aquí?

Evitaba salir, odiaba hacerlo sin embargo prefería mantenerse en ese internado que regresar a la calidez de un "todos los días" en su hogar. Porque regresar a casa era ver a sus padres. Era escuchar los gritos de su madre, el rencor y desagrado en sus ojos castaños. El desinterés y poca presencia de su padre.

Porque de nada servía un clima caluroso si su casa era emocionalmente helada.

 _Ugh, deja de pensar en eso._ Estaba de cuclillas, manos protegidas por guantes especiales, mangas del suéter arremangadas, piel expuesta y sus dedos escarbaban en la tierra.

Odiaba el frío, y sí evitaba toda actividad que implicara estar afuera de los edificios, sin embargo había una incoherente, porque ella ahora estaba en el invernadero, el regulador del clima marcaba templado, pero eso seguía siendo demasiado bajo para ella, aun así ahí estaba. Como cada semestre.

Y es que Ino tenía una adoración y devoción por las plantas y flores. Cada semestre se inscribía a ese club, taller u optativa de botánica, arreglos, lo que pudiera tomar.

Era tan tranquilo trabajar con plantas, no le importaba ensuciarse las manos o hacerse cargo de más de un trabajo. Ella disfrutaba pasar el tiempo ahí, entre oscuros macetones, pequeñas semillas, verdes plantas y coloridas flores, sus compañeros pasaban como borrones entre la verdadera belleza que sus ojos podían ver.

Por eso, el aire demasiado fresco que solía colarse en el lugar aún era desagradable, pero ella lo ignoraba. Esto valía la pena.

Movió un paquete grande que contenía semillas, tomando un trabajo auto asignado. Ella tenía años de experiencia, y el instructor a cargo le conocía, sabía bien que ella era alguien sociable, pero cuando se trataba de esto, Ino era rodeada por una burbuja. Ayudaba cuando se le pedía, platicaba y compartía algún tip, pero era de su preferencia centrarse en lo que tenía a sus manos.

"¡Ino!" el estridente sonido de esa‒ muchas veces‒ molesta voz le sorprendió y medio asustó. Dejando caer lo que llevaba en manos, esparciendo su contenido en el suelo.

"¡Naruto, idiota!" Le recriminó al agacharse de nuevo y tratar de recoger las semillas. _Rubio gritón._

"¡Lo siento, te ayudo!" Se agachó junto a ella, y como si recogiera tierra, tomando a puños y vertiendo al saco como si nada.

"Oye Ino," ella no respondió de inmediato, aún más preocupada por las semillas para notar el distante tono de voz en Naruto. Él esperó un momento, y cuando sus manos tenían otro puño de semillas habló de nuevo, haciéndole a ella pausar.

"A Sakura-chan aun le gusta Sasuke, ¿cierto?" Naruto no encontró los ojos azules de Ino, evitó ver en ellos la sorpresa y la verdad. Porque todos sabían eso, era el peor secreto guardado... no, no era secreto, Sakura siempre fue muy abierta en sus afecciones en la escuela media, sin embargo ahora no era tan así. O al menos Naruto había esperado ya no fuera así. Sakura mantenía distancia y dejaba de colgarse en el brazo de su amigo, pero ni con todo esto Naruto podía pasar por alto esa mirada que ella solo daba a Sasuke, el rubor en sus mejillas cuando se trataba de él, la timidez en ella... sólo con Sasuke.

Lo que suponía era un secreto eran los propios sentimientos de Sasuke. A esto, Naruto no quería hacer profundidad. Él estaba muy al tanto que hubo un periodo donde Sasuke se mostró demasiado consternado en cuanto a su amiga pelirrosa, pero nada sucedía... no había cambios y es donde Naruto aceptaba que realmente no era algo de que preocuparse. Era algo típico en la amistad, él veía como eran Kiba y Shino con Hinata: como sus guardianes, e incluso a Shikamaru y Chouji con la rubia frente a él‒ aunque estos últimos eran más renuentes, pero cuando ocurría algo relacionado a Ino siempre eran los primeros en saltar en su defensa. Naruto podía contar los casos así.

Por eso se repetía a sí mismo que Sasuke no correspondía los sentimientos de Sakura de manera romántica.

 _No lo hacía._

Naruto se lo había preguntado y lo único que había ganado como respuesta fue la molestia del mencionado.

Sin embargo, si Sakura aún estaba enamorada de Sasuke...

"¿A qué viene la pregunta?" Ino dejó sus posesiones y se levantó, mirando desde arriba a Naruto, quien imitaba su gesto y ahora le miraba a los ojos.

 _Todo lo anterior._

Sumando lo ocurrido hace unos días.

"Has estado demasiado insistente en que ella le besara el otro día, ¿recuerdas?"

No, no pasó por alto la intervención de Ino. Ese día más que cualquier otro Naruto le había detestado. Parecía que esto se filtraba en su rostro‒ o quizá era la espantosa habilidad que Ino tenía para leer las emociones y gestos en los rostros de los demás‒ porque la precaución que ella mostraba pasó a desafío, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

"No es algo que te interese, Naruto. Y si así fuera," le interrumpió, sabía lo que diría. "¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas directamente a Sakura? quien mejor para sacarte de duda, ¿eh?"

Y ella sabía qué decir para acallar a los demás.

Naruto tragó pesado, un tanto irritado, sin embargo tomar rencor de otros no era algo característico de él. En un gesto de desesperación removió su cabello, medio giró sobre su mismo lugar y exhaló con hastío. Durante su actuar Ino sólo le miró, esperando que se calmara.

 _¿Qué era lo que habían hablado_ _Sasuke y Sakura_ _ese día en los columpios?_ Era otra cuestión que prefirió no preguntarle a ella. Quizá, porque no obtendría cosa alguna de Ino.

Y es que se carcomían los sesos por saber. Porque algo estaba _raro_. Diferente. Él sentía muy dentro de sí que algo estaba pasando por alto... inusual. No podía decirlo con palabras, pero Naruto se sentía fuera de una burbuja.

Se lo preguntó a Sasuke.

 _"¿De qué hablaron tú y Sakura_ _-_ _chan?_

Silencio por parte de él.

 _"Teme..."_ los ojos negros de Sasuke se fijaron en los de él un momento y Naruto no podía decir que entendía lo que le quería decir esa mirada. ¡Él no era Sakura! él no podía entender lo que el emo-silábico de su amigo quería decir. Y le exasperaba.

Naruto refunfuñó, y a veces maldecía que no compartía cuarto con Sasuke, sino seguro le atosigaría hasta la muerte esa misma noche para que soltara palabra.

Aunque suponía no era la gran cosa, después de todo, si fuera algo importante su mejor amigo se lo diría... lo sabía.

Lo sabía, y aun así algo dentro de él le decía que debía ver la imagen completa.

 _¡¿Qué imagen?!_ Era esa su frustración. Sólo daba círculos y llegaba a la misma conclusión, era porque Sakura aún seguía enamorada de Sasuke. Era ese la desazón.

Quizá por eso los demás intervinieron en su declaración.

Oh, luego de tiempo a solas y recapitulando lo sucedió, supo lo que ocurrió. Ellos se interpusieron.

 _Esos bastardos_.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de manera estruendosa, cuando uno de los encargados del jardín cayó en el pequeño tanque de agua que estaba en el centro del invernadero, unas cuantas cosas cayeron en el piso. Quedó algo confundido, no reaccionado tan rápido como Ino. Luego le siguió tratando de socorrer, tratando de llegar al causante, que Naruto reconoció al niño que se retorcía en el agarre de Ino‒ella siempre tan territorial en ese lugar, _y de Shikamaru_ , pensó con algo de burla.

"¡Jefe!"

"¡Oh, hey, Konohamaru!"

"¿Lo conoces?" Oh, Ino estaba bastante molesta.

"Err... sí."

"Oh, te estábamos buscando." Apenas audible, su voz monótona fue un contradictorio con el caos del lugar y el enojo de Ino o el miedo de Konohamaru. Nadie había recaído en esta nueva persona hasta que habló. De pie, mezclado entre los demás por el uniforme, su otro acompañante.

"Fue un accidente."

"Este no es lugar para que entren como si fuera un parque, mucho menos ser descuidados." Ino reprochó, soltando su agarre del niño, quien se fue a escudar detrás de Naruto.

Ino era la abeja reina del invernadero, pues al termino de sus palabras, que todos los que estaban alrededor comenzaron a despejarse y regresar a sus tareas, incluso aquel que había caído se había retirado.

Sin embargo los tres presentes no se movían. Naruto algo apenado, Konohamaru miraba a Ino con desagrado y vergüenza, y el tercer acompañante parecía bastante interesado en el lugar.

Ino suspiró. "Debí imaginar que era tu culpa."

"¿Mía?" ¡Pero si Naruto no hizo cosa alguna!

Ella levantó una ceja, inquisitiva.

"Oh, bien. No fue realmente mi culpa, lo sabes, ttebayo."

"Tus amigos, tu responsabilidad."

"Tch."

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"¡Ah, cierto, cierto! Este es Konohamaru. ¿Sabes? ¡Konohamaru es nieto del tercer senador del país! ...y él es Sai."

Que par tan _chocante_. Un niño que apenas entraría a la pubertad con una bufanda tan larga que arrastraba-seguro de ahí todo el problema. Y un chico pálido con un semblante inquietante. Pero no debía sorprenderle, Naruto podía juntarse hasta con vagabundos.

"Recién llegados,"

"No, genio." Sarcasmo.

"Soy parte del grupo de Acompañamiento y Tutoría, y ellos están bajo mi tutela.

Oh, hablado de eso. "¿Y Shika?"

"Ino, déjale respirar." Se burló, a Ino no le hizo gracia.

"Quien debería tener consideración eres tú. ¿Para qué arrastras a Shika si le vas a abandonar?" Suponía su amigo también estaba encargado de otros alumnos nuevos. Eso era lo que se hacía ahí. Tratar de introducir a los nuevos y guiarlos.

"Seh, supongo. Pero me lo debía y tú también me lo debes. Por interferir entre yo y Sakura-chan."

"Ja, no se interfiere en lo que no existe."

 _Ouch._

"Golpe bajo, Ino."

"Sí, supéralo." Con un gesto de su mano en forma de despedida, les estaba echando de ahí.

"Ah, Konohamaru, y Sai, ¿cierto?" Ella llamó cuando ellos ya iban caminando a la salida, voltearon al llamado.

"Están vetados del invernadero. No vuelvan. Eso te incluye, Naruto."

 _Ah, maldición._

* * *

Quizá uno de los factores que no gustaba totalmente de la escuela era el horario. Cada día se debía llevar obligatoriamente ciertas horas de clases base y horas de estudio. Agregando los clubes y clases extra, y tareas, apenas si conseguía algo de tiempo libre y sus horas de sueño. Durante la semana no había mucho tiempo para tomar un respiro.

Aunque esto era algo pesado, muy agobiante para los recién llegados y el recién inicio y retomo de clases, era a su vez cansado. Tener la mente y calendario ocupado no les daba precisamente mucho tiempo de ocio, pero tampoco de pensar en sus problemas personales.

Estar enterrada en tareas le ayudaba a Hinata ignorar el hecho de que en dos semanas que llevaba en ese lugar, su padre no le había llamado ni una sola vez.

Iba saliendo de orquesta, su clarinete perfectamente guardado en su estuche, su mano sujetándole, la chica repetía en su mente una melodía, la última que habían estado ensayando.

Quizá Hinata no obtenía calificaciones perfectas o estaba rodeada de amigos, y por supuesto tenía sus propios problemas personales, pero no había día que no agradeciera el que su padre le enviara a esta escuela.

Lejos del gris y deprimente sentir de su hogar, en este lugar helado ella no podía sentir la depresión y malos sentimientos. Conocía a unos cuantos, pero ellos eran suficiente para llenar el espacio vacío.

Las clases absorbían su mente, la música avivaba su alma y estaba _aquel_ que calentaba su corazón.

Justo con esta persona en su mente y corazón, que al salir del salón un brazo pesado le rodeó los hombros y le atrajo hasta el dueño del mismo. Confundida, un sonido entre sorpresa y grito dejó sus labios, y sus mejillas coloreándose ante la sorpresa,

"Alguien está demasiado distraída," se burló. "¿En quién estabas pensando, Hinata?"

"¡Kiba-kun!"

"Si la pregunta es en _quién_ , creo es bastante obvio. Si la pregunta es _en_ _qué_ , entonces esperaría por una respuesta concreta." La voz pasiva de Shino le acompañó.

 _En quién_ , ¿tan obvio era? Las miradas expectantes en ella la hacían más consciente de esto, y el color rojo en su cara fue la respuesta que sus compañeros esperaban.

Kiba dejó salir una carcajada, estrechando a la chica aún más contra él, y dirigió el camino hasta fuera del edificio.

Entre unas cuantas bromas por parte del chico, las réplicas secas y a veces confusas de su otro amigo, Hinata sonreía.

A esto se refería con agradecer estar aquí. No era perfecto, y a veces malos pensamientos provocados por su familia podían entumecer esto, pero sin ellos... Hinata estaba contenta.

Pero había otros asuntos que podían opacar esta estática de agrado.

Llegando a la sala común de los edificios, le vio.

No podía evitarlo, para ella _él_ era como el sol entre este frío y gris lugar. Era brillante, cálido, y tan él. Naruto era demasiado para pasar inadvertido. Kiba y Shino le dieron unos empujoncitos a ella para que caminara hasta él y le saludara. Y con esta positividad y valentía poco recurrente en ella, caminó hasta donde él.

Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de ella, y el reconocimiento que vio en ellos le hizo acelerar el ritmo de su corazón...

Sin embargo pudo ver como esos orbes azules se movían un poco fuera de ella, y un brillo conocido les inundó, y llamó;

"¡Sakura-chan!"

Y Hinata paró en sus pasos. Como un callejón sin salida, y aguantó la respiración.

Esa sonrisa seguía ahí, pero él continuaba llamando emocionado hasta que la pelirrosa por quien había gritado pasó al lado de Hinata y llegó hasta él, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

La atención de Naruto en Hinata se desvaneció en cuanto divisó a Sakura, y la chica de cabello negro seguía de pie ahí, cayendo en cuenta que no importaba el lugar, ella no sería completamente feliz.

.

No era una santa o una mártir, pero prefería estar sola, alejada de ciertas personas, y así no llenarse de pensamientos crueles.

Contra Sakura,

Contra sí misma.

Incluso Naruto, ‒siendo esto lo que consideraba peor.

Porque no, Sakura no era responsable del corazón roto de Hinata, mucho menos Naruto, aunque era por él por quien Hinata sufría.

No les deseaba el mal, no deseaba lo peor para ellos, no... pero el pesimismo y la envidia le rodeaba en situaciones así.

Cuestiones que se hacía a sí misma, en espera de que todo se solucionara.

Pero bien había aprendido en sus quince años de vida que el mundo no giraba en torno a ella, mucho menos que las cosas iban a ser color rosa en su vida, o a ser como ella anhelaba. Quince años lidiando con la desilusión, era para que estuviera acostumbrada y dejara de tener esperanzas infantiles.

No, Naruto no era su príncipe azul.

No, Sakura no era una hermanastra malvada, no eran Kiba y Shino sus hadas madrinas o amigos ayudantes.

No, no era ella una princesa de cuento.

Se repetía constantemente, sin embargo momentos como los de hoy no podían pasar de largo. Porque esos ojos azules centrados en ella por milésimas de segundo le daban alas a su corazón. Por momento como el de hace días, cuando él sujetó sus manos le dio calor. O esas sonrisas que le daba en clases, le daba esperanza.

No, Hinata no aprendía, porque ella seguía sosteniendo su corazón en sus manos, esperando porque Naruto lo tomara.

Siendo tan tonta, si seguía así, un día sus manos no podrán sostenerle más, y este se rompería.

Tonta, _sí_ , pero seguía manteniendo la ilusión.

Porque Naruto se daría cuenta de que Sakura le había dado su propio corazón a alguien más, y después de eso él podría ver lo que la propia Hinata le ofrecía.

* * *

Una vez que se toma el ritmo, los días pasan volando. Dos semanas de clase y se sentía algo cansado, sin embargo no era algo que le hiciera decaer. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a una rutina pesada, incluso antes de esta escuela. Su padre le había hecho tomar cursos extra escolares, e incluso por voluntad propia él mismo decidía tomarlos. Para ese entonces era demasiado para un niño de diez años, pero la edad no era importante para él si podía complacer a su padre y pasar más tiempo con su hermano.

Sasuke era competitivo, y si era posible pulir sus conocimientos y habilidades, él lo haría. El llegar a esta escuela fue un choque con su vida anterior, al menos por la parte de su soledad... hasta que conoció a cierto rubio escandaloso y cierta pelirrosa fastidiosa. Luego estaba la rutina escolar. Que si bien al ser de primaria no tenían demasiado materias, si tenían más clubes y talleres.

En ocasiones seguía pesando el hecho de no poder estar con su familia, pero esto era algo que se iba disolviendo un poco con cada semestre nuevo. De alguna manera, era como si hubiera formado una nueva vida.

Entre el irritante clima y lejanía de este lugar, los dormitorios compartidos y las caras conocidas, todos los días, por meses, iba acostumbrándose más y más.

Luego estaba el hecho de que había formado lazos igual de fuertes con ciertas personas aquí, que el tan solo imaginar el no verles de nuevo era incluso más aberrante que el alejarse de su familia de sangre.

Quizá Naruto seguía siendo igual de ruidoso, pero se había convertido en un hermano. Por otro lado estaba Sakura‒ ya no tan fastidiosa como cuando tenían doce años, pero igual de importante. Más a ella no le consideraba como una hermana.

 _Para nada._

Sasuke ahogó un bufido, de repente recordando cierta imagen mental que era mejor no traer de regreso, y en su lugar trató de escuchar las mismas instrucciones que ya sabía de memoria.

Esta escuela era mucho más que clases y talleres. Era cara,‒ _bastante_ ‒ alejada y ubicada en un lugar demasiado frío, pero les brindaba más que matemáticas. Espacios recreativos, cierta libertad y socialización. No sólo les abarrotaba de lecciones y talleres entre semana, sino también los fines de semana.

Una de las actividades predilectas era senderismo o acampar.

Gracias a su facilidad de ubicación, a unos kilómetros hacia el norte y podían divisar montañas, bosques y cataratas. Las actividades de fin de semana-igual que ciertos talleres ‒no eran obligatorios, pero entre eso o viajar más de media hora para llegar al centro de la cuidad, o estar encerrados en sus dormitorios, muchos escogían estas actividades físicas.

Para algunos era nuevo el prospecto de acampar o caminar horas entre tierra y árboles para llegar a alguna montaña baja. Para él era tan común. Sasuke tenía cierto gusto por actividades de este tipo. Fuera de los muros de la escuela y las reglas de socialización, entre caminos vacíos y cielos despejados, podía respirar un aire incluso más fresco.

Esta era la primera salida a acampar en las dos semanas que había iniciado el semestre, y muy a su modo estaba emocionado por ello.

"Bien, aquí es. Comiencen a desempacar y armar las tiendas." Uno de los maestros acompañantes comenzó la instrucción.

Dejó caer la mochila que en sus hombros había cargado por bastante rato. Entre varios suspiros colectivos, los demás hicieron lo mismo. Vio con un tanto de diversión como aquellas caras desconocidas parecía más a punto de desmayarse ‒algunos alumnos nuevos que nunca habían esperado esto. Luego las indicaciones de los maestros responsables y aquellos moderadores.

Habían escogido el conocido punto de lago. Su motivo era el mencionado, con agua cerca y una planicie menos cubierta de árboles que el resto del lugar hacia el norte, este lugar era uno de los más usados para acampar.

"¡Agh! ¡Maldita porquería!" mirando hacia el responsable de aquel grito de frustración, Sasuke soltó un bufido. Era Ino, a punto de patear la tienda de campaña.

"¡No, Ino!"

Corrección; pateando la tienda de campaña.

Con un suspiro él se encaminó hasta donde la rubia, más por ayudar a la otra persona que a Yamanaka.

"¿Te rompió una uña?" Inquirió con sarcasmo al llegar cerca de ellas, en parte ayudando a distraer a Ino y sobre todo tomando la atención de ambas. Sus ojos negros insistían en posarse en la otra figura de cabello rosa. Ella le dio una sonrisa divertida. Ino por su parte no.

"Cierra la boca, Uchiha."

"Oh, alguien esta malhumorada. ¿El aire es demasiado para ti?"

"Con ese cabello no deberías hablar." Para irritación de la rubia, Sasuke sonrió de lado con sorna. "Ugh, al demonio con esta porquería. Y tú, niño bonito, si eres tan _pro_ en este horrible lugar has algo útil y ayuda a armar esta tienda."

Con pasos pesados, y unas groserías más en la boca, Ino se encaminó hasta el lago. Espantando a aquellos que estuvieran en su camino. Sasuke no pudo evitar bufar medio divertido.

"Oish, tú." Un guantazo en su brazo, que gracias aquel abrigo grande no pudo sentir más que como un golpe seco. "Fuiste bastante malo."

"Hn." Ahora su sonrisa era más relajada, porque Sakura lograba eso en él.

"¿Cuál es su problema?" Preguntó mientras se agachaba y volvía a levantar, tela y tubos en sus manos, retomando lo que bien Ino dejó. No era por ella, sino más porque la misma Sakura compartía tienda de campaña con Ino.

Ella también se puso manos a la obra y le ayudó a conectar las barras y tubos para luego pasarlas por los ganchos de seguridad del material de la tienda. Todo esto mientras le respondía.

"Rival de amor."

"¿Qué?"

"Mira hacia atrás, muy disimuladamente." él lo hizo. No vio nada fuera de lo común, y se lo dijo. "Ugh, Sasuke-kun. Se supone tú tienes la visión más aguda. Bien, te lo diré... Ino ha estado de mal humor porque Temari, la hermana de Gaara, está aquí."

Con esta nueva información, él regresó su mirada atrás y en efecto pudo ver a la mencionada. varios metros lejos de ellos, ayudando- _tacha eso_ \- comandando a un grupo de chicos a acomodar otras tiendas.

Volvió su vista a Sakura.

"En realidad toda la semana ha estado malhumorada. Debiste verla el día que se enteró."

"¿Que tanto le molesta si esa chica está aquí como moderador?" Era lo único que él podía conectar. La mencionada era varios años mayor que ellos. ¿No se había graduado ya? Pero lo poco que la trató ‒debido al hermano menor de ésta y la amistad de Naruto con el pelirrojo, así que realmente no sabía mucho. Heh, de hecho no se acordaba de ella hasta ahora.

Sakura sólo elevó sus hombros, en señal de no saber cómo era tal situación o porqué estaba ahí.

"Al parecer ella está en Acompañamiento y Tutoría. ¿Naruto no te contó?"

Él negó. "No es como que pare el rato para cachar en chismes y rumores con el Dobe." Y cierto era, poco veía a Naruto salvo dentro del salón de clases. Sasuke pasaba más tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando con Sakura, que en la sala común con Naruto. Bien sabía eso ella.

"No me sorprende que Shikamaru tampoco te dijera."

Concordaba. Nara era bastante reservado, seguro por eso prefería seguir compartiendo dormitorio con él y no alguien más. El silencio envolvía toda la habitación hasta que Naruto o Chouji entraban en ella.

Pero Sasuke seguía sin enlazar la información dada. ¿Que tenía que ver esa chica Temari con Ino? Esto debió notarse en su rostro, la confusión. Y es que Sakura suspiró, en parte por haber terminado de armar la bendita tienda, y en parte por lo obvio que Sasuke no podía ver.

Quizá era debido a que a Sasuke poco le importaban los problemas de los demás, que no les daba doble pensamiento.

Dejándose caer en la silla armable que tenía a un lado, Sakura palmeó la otra vacía junto a ella, invitando al chico a sentarse. Sasuke tomó asiento junto a ella.

No fue suficiente, al parecer, porque Sakura se removió y levantó du propia silla hasta estar pegada con Sasuke, e inclinando su cuerpo más cerca, sus rostros a centímetros, que en voz baja habló.

"Al parecer Temari es moderador de en orientación, y sabes que Shikamaru fue arrastrado por Naruto a asistir ahí. ¿No recuerdas ese rumor en octavo grado, donde decían que Shikamaru gustaba de la hermana de Gaara?"

"Te refieres al rumor que él mismo Naruto inició." Ella ahogó una risita.

"Quizá no era un rumor del todo." Sakura comentó.

"Si tanto le molesta a Yamanaka, debería ir y-"

"¿Besarlo?" él acalló, sus rostros aun cerca y le miró de reojo y vio el tinte sonrosado en su cara, su boca entre abierta en un sonrisa que bien podría ser de burla, pero sabía bien era otra cosa.

Sasuke sentía una urgencia picar las puntas de sus dedos, pero había una presión en el aire, ‒ _no estamos solos_ ,‒ que le impedía acercarse y sellar sus labios de nuevo. En su lugar sólo acercó su cuerpo un poco más, y chocó su hombro con el de ella.

La expectativa estaba sobre ellos, pero Sasuke decidió dejarla de lado. El silencio se instaló por minutos hasta que ambos vieron a la hermana de Gaara acercarse hasta Shikamaru ‒quien desde la llegada había estado recostado en un silla, ‒ y al parecer gritarle.

"Ino está dolida porque Shikamaru no le dijo. Fue el mismo Naruto, quizá con la intensión de hacerle molestar, que canturreó como la ex novia volvía e Ino debía estar más al pendiente de Shikamaru que de las plantas."

"Tonto Dobe."

Sasuke dudaba que Naruto lo hubiera hecho con verdadera malicia. Eso no iba con él. Y quizá era peor, porque su intento de molestar a Ino y hacerla reaccionar solo logró algo más grande.

* * *

No iba a acercársele. No mientras estuviera de ese humor. Shikamaru sólo suspiró y se reacomodó en su silla. Ojos cerrados, y queriendo aclarar su humor. Sin embargo _esos_ gritos seguían siendo eco en el lugar y en su mente. Era difícil ignorar eso.

"Que irritante." Murmuró entre dientes.

"Sigues siendo un vago." Iba dirigido a él, porque el regaño acompañado con una patada a la silla debajo de él. el chico entreabrió un ojo por un momento, simplemente para darle a saber a la persona parada junto a él que le había escuchado.

"¿Te has quedado sin víctimas, que ahora me atacas a mí?"

"Heh, deja de hablar tan mal de mí. En su lugar, ¿Por qué no levantas ese perezoso trasero y ayudas a tu grupo encargado? No pienso hacerlo todo yo."

Shikamaru estaba maldiciendo a Naruto.

"Lo están haciendo bien sin mí."

"Esa no es la razón por lo que te lo digo. Todo esto tiene un motivo, chico vago. Levántate y ve." Él no respondió, hacerlo era demasiada energía que ese día simplemente no tenía.

Porque acampar y senderismo eran actividades que Shikamaru totalmente evitaba. Pero estaba obligado ahora. No era así como había planeado pasar sus fines de semana este nuevo semestre.  
Otra patada a su silla, que otra molestia se agregaba a la lista.  
¿Es que acaso tenía un imán para mujeres problemáticas que le atacaran? Ya tenía suficiente con el drama de Ino. Y eso de nuevo. No entendía el motivo por el que estaba ella así. O porque si tanto le molestaba, había decidido participar en eso.

Simplemente no le daría vueltas a lo que fuera que ella estaba creando. Era todo un sin sentido para él.

Escuchó como Temari exhalaba fuerte. Él esperó el ataque pero en su lugar, escuchó los pasos de ella, y luego regresar, arrastrando una silla hasta dejarla junto a la de él. Volvió a abrir un ojo.

"¿Qué?" Preguntó algo incómodo cuando los ojos verdes de la chica le inspeccionaron.

Pero Temari no contestó directamente. "Eres un idiota si lo único que haces es evitar el problema. Creí que ya habías madurado."

"¿De qué hablas?" se removió en su lugar.

Ella sonrió con sorna.

"Shikamaru, ¿sabes? A las chicas nos gusta alguien directo y que tome las riendas. Lo que hayas hecho para molestar a tu novia, deberías arreglarlo, no hacer el mismo berrinche que ella."

Tantas preguntas y correcciones que él pudo hacerle a la rubia, pero en su lugar imitó la dirección de su mirada, y entre un grupo de otros compañeros cerca del lago vio a una molesta Ino, que a pesar de su mal humor era vista con atracción por varios compañeros.

Debería ser alarmante que lo único que Shikamaru le dijo a Temari fue;

"Ella no es mi novia."

Quiso retractarse, pero no había mentira en sus palabras. De nuevo sintió sobre sí la mirada de la chica junto a él.

"Si es así, entonces no entiendo por qué estas acá sentado, alejado de los demás, enfurruñado como niño de preescolar."

No respondió. No pudo, porque sus palabras se atoraron en su boca cuando a los lejos, unos ojos azules miraron en su dirección, viendo el enojo en ellos. Por él.

Por la chica a su lado.

"Estás equivocada."

Dijo él, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta a _quién_ exactamente iba eso dirigido.

* * *

El grupo se había dividido en dos. Mientras estaba el grupo uno que había partido unas horas antes para establecer el lugar y acomodar las carpas y tiendas de campaña, el grupo dos había partido horas después. Ellos habían sido los que llevaran la comida y mantas extra. Aunque esta actividad era de sólo un día, era bastante pesada. Caminar varios kilómetros en un terreno no muy liso o transitado, subir o bajar por caminos empedrados y llenos de árboles era todo un reto. Para cuando Naruto llegó con su equipo, comida en mochila y bolsas, los demás ya estaban instalados.

"¡Ah, estoy muerto!" Konohamaru se quejó, dejándose caer en el suelo.

Naruto también estaba cansado, pero no permitiría que su nuevo kohai se diera cuenta. Sonrisa enorme, pulgar arriba y palabras de ánimo mezcladas con un poco de arrogancia.

"¡Esto no es nada! ¡vamos, vamos donde los demás y comencemos a sacar las cosas!"

Marchando sin dejarle tomar otro respiro, se encaminó hasta donde podía ver a sus dos mejores amigos acarreando leña para la fogata de más tarde.

"¡Yo! ¡He llegado!" Sus amigos solo le dieron un vistazo, no pausando su trabajo. Naruto infló las mejillas. "Sakura-chan, estoy cansadito."

"Entonces toma asiento, tonto."

"Ha, dudo que no hayan parado para descansar, ¿sino qué les llevó tanto tiempo?" Sasuke quitó los leños de las manos de Sakura, codeándole un poco para hacerla retroceder, ella dejó escapar una risita.

Una ceja rubia se levantó ante el intercambio, pero en su lugar replicó a la insinuación de Sasuke.

"A tu saber, la mayoría de mi grupo son recién llegados, claro que debíamos tomar descansos cada cierto tiempo."

"La misma excusa de siempre."

"Basta ustedes dos. Naruto, descansa un rato." La pelirrosa palmeó su hombro, el chico sonrió victorioso a Sasuke, quien a su vez entrecerró los ojos en desagrado. "Luego deberías ir y supervisar a tu grupo. Creo que Temari ya dejó muertos de miedo al equipo de ella y Shikamaru. ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Deberíamos ir por más?"

Él asintió, y Naruto no pudo más que suspirar con cansancio cuando sus amigos se movieron de lugar, sin duda a buscar más ramas o simplemente para dejar a Naruto solo como parecía ser su más reciente pasatiempo favorito.

Le frustraba, porque sentía que era tal.

 _¿Qué se tren esos dos?_

"¡Jefe!" Un sonriente y cansado Konohamaru agitaba sus manos violentamente, llamando por Naruto.

Lo que sea que estuviera sucediendo, no debía ser más que su imaginación.

* * *

"¿Te importa si me siento un rato?" Ella pudo ver el leve asentimiento de él, pero su atención estaba más en las sombras que el fuego provocaba en su rostro. Tomó una silla libre y la acercó, justo como hace un buen rato.

Hace bastante que la noche había caído, y todo el grupo se había dispersado entre sillas y mantas en el suelo alrededor de las fogatas. Sasuke estaba un tanto más apartado del grupo, seguramente porque los demás estaban con actividades de presentación y juegos. Los maestros moderadores y los líderes de grupo llevando a cabo actividades para romper el hielo, para que los alumnos nuevos entraran en confianza.

"¿Por qué decidiste venir si no ibas a participar?" Ella se acercó más a él, no importaba el gran abrigo y la mucha ropa que llevara debajo de este, Sakura seguía sintiendo la baja temperatura. "Deberías estar ahí, encantando a las chicas nuevas."

La burla juguetona en ella, a respuesta Sasuke empujó la frente de su acompañante con su palma, regresando de manera física la burla que ella canturreaba.

"¿Por qué decidiste _tú_ venir si ibas a estar temblando como una hoja?"

"Oh, sabes, Naruto lo pidió. No puedo negarle."

"Hn. Mentira."

"O quizá..." él le miró de reojo, porque su tono era bajo y sabía que diría algo más serio. O eso pensó. "Quizá quería compartir una noche estrellada contigo, al aire libre..."

Sakura lo vio, esta vez no era imaginación suya, vio con muda sorpresa como el rostro de Sasuke se enrojecía. Era muy probable que eso que él dijo el primer día en la optativa que compartían era algo de lo que se arrepentía. ¿Él se había dejado llevar por el momento? Lo que era espectacular era que Sasuke siempre reservado, ese día haya bajado sus defensas y dijera algo tan... _cursi_. Sakura jamás dejaría que eso se borrara de su mente. Justo como la imagen de ahora.

"Cierra la boca." Farfulló él, vista insistente en otro lado menos ella.

"No creí que llegaría el día que te viera así." Su voz como un suspiro. Esto aún era como un sueño.

Él, con el ceño fruncido, le miró. Parecía malhumorado. Más cuando Sakura soltó una risilla, encantada.

"Juraría que estás haciendo pucheros."

"Juraría que terminarás en el lago si sigues diciendo esas tonterías."

"Aw, eres tan lindo todo gruñón."

" _Sakura_." le advirtió.

"¿Puedo pinchar tus mejillas?" ¿Y qué más podía hacer ella, que seguir con su parloteo? Sino, sentía que podría ahogarse con todo este cálido sentimiento que crecía en ella. "Naruto jamás creerá cuando- ¡ _yiep_!"

Sasuke la interrumpió, cerrando su mano alrededor de su muñeca, y jalando fuerte de ella, levantándola de su asiento junto con él, y marchando lejos del grupo y la cálida luz de la fogata.

" _Ouch_ , Sasuke para." _No pensara empujarme al lago de verdad, ¿o sí?_ "¿Estas llevándome lejos para que nadie escuche mis gritos de auxilio?" Aun así sus pies se movían apresurados siguiéndole el ritmo, ni con sus palabras en broma ella se soltaba de él.

"Eres tan ruidosa como Naruto, sería imposible que alguien no te escuchara."

"¡Hey!"

"Pero te lo advertí." Se detuvo de repente. Varios metros lejos del despejado punto del lago. Ahí había mas troncos caídos y rocas grandes, difícilmente podían ser vistos por los demás. La luz del fuego ya no les alcanzaba, pero la luna proporcionaba la iluminación necesaria para dejarles ver sus rasgos. Sasuke soltó su mano, pero se acercó más a ella. Sakura sintió su espalda chocar contra algo frío y de irregular forma. _Una gran roca,_ pensó vagamente.

Porque ahora su enfoque estaba en algo más.

Era la tentativa en sus pasos, la petición silenciosa entre ellos y el resonar de su propio corazón en sus oídos.  
Para Sakura el lugar y tiempo se desvanecieron por completo. No pensaba en sus amigos jugando junto a una fogata o sus maestros vigilándoles. Sólo era Sasuke frente a ella, y su rostro tan cerca.

Una mano en la roca detrás de su cabeza, su brazo cerca de su rostro. Ya no había rastro de bromas o mal humor. Sólo la excitación del momento. Él se inclinaba más a ella, su aliento era contenido y las mariposas revolotearon dentro de sí cuando sus labios tocaron los de ella.

 _Tentativo, suave y pausado_. Un beso, otro, otro... Los movimientos inseguros se esfumaban y la emoción, el sentimiento salía a predominar. Sasuke robaba su aliento, aceleraba su corazón.

Una de las manos de ella en el rostro de él, lo acercaba, le apreciaba en murmullos provocados por los movimientos de sus bocas.

Sakura tenía sus ojos cerrados, pero aun así tras sus parpados sólo la imagen de él existía.

Ya no hacia frío, ya no había nada más que Sasuke. Ambos, _juntos_.

.

* * *

.

O

M

G

Por primera vez en la historia, Aricat presenta un capítulo (no one shot) de diez mil palabras.

Merezco un premio ;-;

Esta historia me emociona, como podrán darse cuenta. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza, pero estuve trabajando mucho con este capítulo. Según mis borradores, la historia no será de tantos capítulos, le cuento alrededor de 12, pero si serán muy extensos. xD

Además, ando que voy a revivir algún muerto (historia en hiatus) les voy a sorprender próximamente (¿?

Por favor díganme que les pareció este largo, _largo_ capítulo, porque yo fangirleo con todo esto.

Hueee xD

por favaaaar no me ignoren ;-;


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** La historia es de mi pertenencia, en ella sólo utilizo sin ningún fin de lucro, a los personajes de Naruto, cuyo creador es Masashi Kishimoto. Está prohibido re-suban esta o cualquier otra de mis historias, o adaptarlas.

Todos: no puede haber alguien tan descarado. / yo, luego de año y medio sin actualizar: holi

pero, hey.. es un cap largo. :D

* * *

 **Ahora:**

—Llegaste temprano.

Él giró al reconocer la voz. Le miró brevemente, sus ojos castaños recorrieron su forma por milésimas de segundo, luego se fijó en su rostro. Un breve colorido en sus mejillas, que él adjuntó al aire helado que les daba al estar desprotegidos en la calle.

—Dejaste muy en claro lo que pasaría si no lo hacía.

Labios color rojo se estrechaban en el rostro de ella. La sonrisa coqueta y el tono burlón en sus palabras.

—Heh. Los niños temen a los castigos, es un hecho.

Ella se acercó hasta estar hombro con hombro. Una vez más él era consciente de cuantos centímetros había crecido. Donde antes ella era más alta, ahora era él quien llevaba la ventaja.

Ella olía a perfume, sutil, sofisticado.

—Tch. Como sí.

A pesar de sus palabras desinteresadas el chico intentaba rehuir a su mirada, la joven sabía que ese actuar no era del todo sincero, lo sabía por cómo él pasaba su mano por su cuello y evitaba mirarle directamente por mucho tiempo.

La chica pensó brevemente sobre cuán niño seguía siendo, hasta que llegando a la puerta, él le abrió y le permitió el paso. Su mano se posó sobre la espalda de ella, sin titubeos.

No, Shikamaru ya no era un niño. Temari sonrió.

El calor les envolvió, el murmullo una cacofonía de fondo en ese restaurante.

 _-Me dices que es muy tarde para para salir,_

 _-Luego dices que me extrañas._

—Es ella tu amiga, ¿cierto? —La joven miró hacia la chica que cantaba en el escenario, él imitó su acto.

¿Desde cuándo tímida y callada Hinata cantaba frente a muchas personas? Se preguntó Shikamaru, luego su vista barrió por el lugar, y logró reconocer a más de una persona ahí.

Largo cabello rubio y ojos azules que ya le miraban con toda esa combinación de emociones negativas. A él y a su acompañante.

Ino, una vez más, logró despertar incomodidad y molestia en Shikamaru. Junto a esto, Hinata estaba cantando, cautivando a la audiencia con su voz, narrando las dolencias del corazón, la nostalgia del amor.

 _-Te he amado desde el principio,_

Y esto se sentía como una prueba para Shikamaru. Caminar con Temari lejos de la multitud y de Ino… o acercarse a esa que siempre fue su mejor amiga y reparar todo.

Los ojos de Temari se agrandaron, sorprendida por la acción de su acompañante. Shikamaru tomó la mano de la chica por la que tenía sentimientos y se encaminó lejos de la música.

Lejos de Ino.

Él había decidido, y ya no quería tener nada que ver con su amiga de la infancia.

 _-Así que rompes mi corazón cuando…_

Shikamaru había elegido a Temari una vez más. Y lo haría cuantas veces fueran necesarias.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***+...Just a Friend to You...+***

* * *

 **Antes:**

Estaba molido. En esta ocasión no era simple pereza, era verdadero cansancio. Claro, la mayoría de la población estudiantil respondería lo mismo, siendo que apenas estaban en la primera evaluación del semestre. Usualmente los alumnos estaban cargados de trabajos y tareas que llevaba como podían, pero durante evaluación era peor.

Sin embargo Shikamaru no estaba de tan bajas energías debido a exámenes y proyectos recién concluidos. No, era por algo más físico y emocional.

Estaba más que cansado por las actividades extra que debía realizar en el taller de tutoría y acompañamiento. Todos los fines de semana del último un mes había sido arrastrado a todas esas actividades que realizó en su primer año como estudiante de nuevo ingreso. Ahora era peor –no solo porque para él esas actividades eran aburridas y molestas- sino que al ser responsable de varios chicos, debía esforzarse más, sin opción de dejar pasar. Sentía que odiaba a Naruto por todo eso.

Durante su año como novato les había aborrecido. Ahora como acompañante, moderador y líder les odiaba a morir.

No ayudaba el hecho de que estuviera atrapado en líos de rubios gritones, mandones o dramáticos. Pensándolo bien, hasta ese momento se daba cuenta que tenía un imán para los rubios de ojos claros y personalidades extravagantes. Debía de ser, porque en lo personal prefería pasar tiempo con Sasuke, Shino y Sakura. Sin importar cuan estudiosos y matados eran estos -incluso competitivos-, pero eran sin duda eran silenciosos y tranquilos. En cierto punto, claro.

Pero estar en ese taller era aguantar los gritos animosos de Naruto, quien a veces era exagerado y brillante que le provocaba ganas de gemir y enterrarse en la tierra cual avestruz. Y ahí mismo estaba Temari. Y el simple nombre de ella era para resaltar que había un breve historial con dicha persona. Sus amigos tomaban el tema como un lío amoroso, algo que Shikamaru ignoraba.

A ella le conoció al finalizar la escuela elemental. Parecía, hablaba y actuaba como una brabucona. Con todos, sin embargo parecía gustar de molestarle a él. Y cómo no, siendo que Naruto se la pasaban arrastrándolo a él a donde Sasuke no accedía, y dado el hecho de que Naruto era amigo del hermano menor de Temari, verse era una constante.

En ese entonces él tenía doce años y Temari dieciséis.

Ella se comportaba como una _bully_ , y de verdad lograba sacar de quicio a Shikamaru. Pero ella era directa y honesta, y siempre lograba que él reconsiderara. Le abría la mente.

Era una chica demasiado molesta, en opinión de él. Y guapa. Ella era el epitome de chica atractiva, que incluso su _yo_ de doce años no podía ignorar ese hecho.

Pero nada. Simplemente no pasaba de eso. En ese entonces no había interés en tal, consideraba. Cuando ella se graduó el breve contacto se disipó, así como sus pensamientos en ella.

Eso no quitaba que Naruto sacaba a relucir el tema como si de verdad hubiera sido un hecho relevante de su pasado. Temari había sido como cualquier otro crush fugaz de un adolescente promedio. Hermosa, dominante y ya.

Pero ahora volvía a aparecer y Shikamaru le veía de una manera ligeramente diferente. Los cambios físicos eran innegables, la maduración de su cuerpo y su atractivo aumentaron, claro. Pero la diferencia que él notaba estaba en los recuerdos de ella hace años. De alguna manera, estaba diferente. Aunque claro, algunas actitudes seguían, llámese ese gusto por hacer incomodar a Shikamaru.

Eso y que en esta ocasión el mismo Shikamaru reconocía para sí mismo que no podía suprimir el interés que ella despertaba. Era un adolescente en plenitud, que se fijara en chicas era ya inevitable.

Y ahora con Temari realizando parte de su servicio en el campus se hacía más difícil para Shikamaru responder con sinceridad que ella no le provocaba nada.

Hasta cierto punto la presencia de ella no era tan agotador o agobiante como otras, mucho debido a que había cierto interés cuando se trataba de ella, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco negaría que sus manerismos, sus conversaciones y actos le eran agradables. Este tiempo sin haberle tratado había creado una brecha de asombro y atención a ella. Convivir con ella, cada día, le dejaba más en claro cuan diferente Temari era de todas las chicas que le rodeaban. El único punto malo de la presencia de Temari era que esta ocasionaba el problema con la rubia número tres:

Ino estaba insoportable.

Durante años, Shikamaru sabía cómo tratarla, hacer pocos oídos e ignorar cuando las situaciones eran en exceso irritantes y cansadas. Ino -a pesar del mucho aprecio que tenía hacia ella- era sin duda una de las personas que más agotaban a Shikamaru en todas las maneras posibles. Le quería, pero eso no quitaba que fuera todo un personaje con el que lidiar.

Verla en clases, sus comentarios secos, su manera cortante de ser y caprichosa, sin decir realmente cuál era su problema, era fastidioso en extremo para él. Y Shikamaru sabía la razón, sin embargo no era culpa de esta, y no iría con ella a hablar de eso. Así, sabiendo esto se resignaba a tratar con esa molestia número uno que agotaba su poca energía.

—Las mujeres son tan problemáticas.

Se recargó en su silla, mirada al techo y esperando que con un chasquido todo se borrara.

Fuera tan sencillo.

—Sabes lo que debes hacer para que deje de estar molesta —Entre mordiscos y una voz tan ligera y desinteresada de su alrededor, Chouji era todo lo que Shikamaru deseaba ser en ese momento, o al menos no estar pasando por todo esto.

La única respuesta de Shikamaru fue apoyar más la cabeza sobre sus brazos reclinados en la mesa, y de verdad deseando que al descansar su vista y desaparecer por instantes, todo se hiciera más simple. Cerró los ojos por segundos, solo centrándose en el sutil ruido del leve rose de pies y diálogos lejanos y Chouji comiendo.

—¿No es la hora en que deberías estar en tu grupo de acompañamiento?

—Hhmm…

Todo era tan agotador.

.

* * *

—¡Hinata, Hinata!

Sobresaltada no solo por el llamado, sino por el volumen de la voz, Naruto le gritaba con efusividad, ella apresuró el paso hasta donde el chico. Recién ponía pie en la sala común, brazos ocupados por sus libros y el estuche del clarinete, su objetivo eran las escaleras para llegar a su dormitorio. Había estado trabajando en la biblioteca pero sus deberes aun no terminaban, aun así era bastante tarde.

Estaba agotada, esa semana demostraba ser una bastante estresante, demasiados trabajos y tareas en tan poco tiempo. Los maestros eran tan estrictos en cuanto su trabajo dentro del aula y la mínima calificación permitida a esperar era incluso ya mucho trabajo.

Pero, por muy cansada que estuviera mentalmente, la energía que irradiaba la sola personalidad de Naruto se sentía como aire puro. Se encaminó más rápido hasta él, devolviéndole el saludo de manera más baja y calmada, evitando respingar de nuevo cuando el rubio pasó su brazo por su hombro para acercarla más a los sofás donde él había estado sentado hace unos momentos.

Había más personas ahí, ella notó. El pequeño niño de cabello castaño que Naruto le había presentado como Konohamaru, y el otro chico de tez muy blanca y cabello muy oscuro, Sai. Ambos le saludaron de diferentes maneras, el niño casi tan gritón como Naruto pero menos efusivo, mientras que el otro chico de manera más seca y educada.

—¡Hinata, que bueno que te veo!

Si bien su brazo ya no estaba alrededor de ella, su cercanía no pasaba de largo, sentado a un lado de ella, centímetros que podían ser inexistentes les separaban, y cada segundo que pasaba Hinata sentía que la temperatura aumentaba. Rogaba a Dios que no se notara el rubor en su cara.

—¿Hay algo en que pueda ayudarte? —Preguntó, boca seca y voz difícil de mantenerse alta y clara. Oh, rayos que detestaba esto. Pero era involuntario.

Su cabello rubio se alborotaba más con cada asentimiento efusivo que él daba, su gran energía le hacía sonreír a ella. —Sabes que soy mentor de ellos, —señaló brevemente a los presentes—, ¡pero esta semana ha sido un cataclismo! ¡Estoy tan agotado que mis porciones súper secretas de ramen ya se han terminado!

—Oh, es una pena.

—¡Lo es, lo es!

Hubo silencio por unos momentos, y Hinata sentía que el ambiente estaba convirtiéndose en uno incómodo. Porque ella era terrible para conversaciones casuales con personas que no conocía, aun peor cuando se trataba de Naruto. Cuando Kiba o Shino estaban presentes era menos estresante, porque Kiba y Naruto se la pasaban parloteando y riendo. O al menos con Sakura presente, esta solía conversar con cualquiera que estuviera. Pero ahora la situación era agobiante, no solo tener que seguirle la conversación a Naruto y la presencia de estos dos desconocidos, sino la expectativa de su adorado rubio porque ella hablara.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? —Repitió, voz quebradiza y baja. Por la confusión de Konohamaru y el leve levantamiento de la ceja de Sai, ella podía comprobar que su voz sonó tan mal. Como si estuviera exasperada por irse. Mordió su labio. Pocas veces tenía esta oportunidad, y siempre las echaba a perder.

—Bueno, bueno —pero Naruto no le miró extraño, al menos no diferente a lo normal ni mucho menos ofendido. Al contrario, le brindó otra gran sonrisa, y con esto ella se sintió menos horrible.

—Tengo un plan súper secreto y súper divertido. ¡Y necesito de tu valiosa ayuda!

—¿Y-yo?

—Hmm, así es. El amargado de Sasuke no sale de la biblioteca con Sakura. ¡No tengo a nadie más que a ti!

Nunca había pensado que llegaría a escuchar eso. Ella asintió, ilusionada por lo que él iba a proponer.

Por él, Hinata haría cualquier cosa.

.

* * *

—Estás demente —Sakura concluyó ante Ino. La rubia, por su parte, se mostró dolida, e incluso ofendida. Acababa de soltar todo este ahogo emocional de su sistema, sus miedos e intuiciones, y lo único que Sakura le dice es eso. _Vaya mejor amiga_ , pensó la rubia con amargura.

Sakura notó eso, y se apresuró a aclararse.

—Sé que todo este asunto de Temari te es… _horrible_ , pero Ino, siento que estás haciendo un mar de un vaso de agua.

—Tú no entiendes lo que estoy pasando, porque tu amor es más que correspondido. Sasuke no mira a nadie más que a ti. No sabes lo horrible que me siento cada que pienso que Shika se la pasa más con ella que conmigo.

Y era verdad. No era drama, Ino en serio que sentía un vórtice en el estómago, su corazón acongojado y su mente una tragedia. Era todo mil veces peor porque Shikamaru estaba distanciado de ella.

Sakura dejó de lado su tarea, quitó sus lentes de su rostro y miró directamente a Ino. Llevaba todo el día estudiando, presentaba un examen el siguiente día y de verdad que estaba agotada de tanto proyecto y tareas, estaba más que exhausta mental y físicamente, se reflejaba en su ser, pero se levantó de su escritorio y se encaminó hasta la cama de Ino. De inmediato sujetó su mano, le miró a los ojos y se dispuso a escucharla de nuevo, de verdad.

La escuela era importante, pero el dolor de sus amigos también era una prioridad.

—Estos días han sido del asco.

—Lo sé —Sakura acarició la mano de ella, empatizando totalmente. _Pobre Ino, pensó_. Ella que siempre había sido tan asertiva y segura, siendo golpeada de esta manera por su primer gran amor —. Deberías hablar con él. Ser sincera.

Ino solo negó con la cabeza. —Sabes que no puedo.

—No quieres. Y lo único que ganas así es confundirlo. Enojándote porque crees que Temari gusta de él, pero si ustedes solo son amigos, no habría derecho a eso. ¿No?

—Es más complejo que todo eso. Lo sabes bien. ¡Incluso él lo sabe!

—¿Estás segura? Una cosa es que él crea que tú tienes sentimientos, otra que se lo hayas dicho. No es que seas tan obvia.

Aunque esto no era tan cierto. Ino no se le abalanzaba a Shikamaru, pero toda persona con una pizca de sensatez y atención, podría notar los cambios de Ino ante su amigo. Como su sonrisa deja de ser coqueta y se volvía suave, o el pequeño brillo de adoración que sus ojos azules mostraba, como pareciera que con cada palabra de él, Ino se acercara unos centímetros más, como le observaba con atención cuando creía que él no estaba prestando atención. Ino había tenido otros novios, y estas muestras de afecto no habían sido así de suaves.

Por esto era que ella enloquecía, porque sabía bien que lo que sentía por Shikamaru era diferente a las veces anteriores. Ella juraba que era verdadero, no fugaz como toda relación en su vida.

—La semana de evaluación termina el jueves. Seguro luego de esto los ánimos mejoraran. Shikamaru también debe estar cansado de tanto trabajo, y sabes que es todo un dolor el estar en el taller de Naruto. No sea tan dura, Ino-pig.

Ino sonrió a medias con el sobre nombre afectivo de su mejor amiga, también agradecía su apoyo.

—Tienes razón. Ese vago ha de estar harto de que no le dejen descansar.

—Seguro que sí. Verás, semana libre de estrés, su cumpleaños, luego el tuyo… será una buena semana.

Sí… al fin Sakura había logrado que la rubia sonriera por completo.

—¿Has pensado qué quieres hacer el fin de semana? No estoy segura de que podamos estar hasta tarde entre semana, pero podemos salir con los demás el sábado. ¿Quizá cine? O podríamos ir al centro y-

Ino dejó de escuchar a Sakura, quien estaba haciendo su intento de mejorar el ambiente. Ino se lo agradecía, en serio que sí. Pero dejó de prestar atención y regresó a su inseguridad. Su cumpleaños se aproximaba, ella debía pensar en actuar, definitivamente no podía dejar que Shikamaru cayera en las garras de Temari. Porque Sakura decía que era ilusiones de ella, pero Ino conocía muy bien a Shikamaru, y sabía que ese rumor de Naruto no era sin fundamento.

Temía que, de no llegar a Shikamaru antes que Temari, esa sería una carrera que jamás podría volver a intentar.

.

* * *

Sasuke estaba seguro que un día de estos Naruto le reventaría los oídos con tanta habladuría. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a la forma de ser de Naruto, no quitaba el hecho de que a veces el rubio hablaba a un volumen muy alto.

¿Podía, alguna vez en su vida, tener tranquilidad?

Suponía que el gesto en su cara había sido muy claro en cuanto a la molestia de Naruto, pues este al llegar comenzó con su berrinche, a lo que Sasuke esperó paciente a que le contara de una vez por todas lo que traía en mente, porque claro, Naruto era un ser animado por naturaleza, pero luego de la pubertad se había calmado un poco, tanto que estos momentos de gritonearía era debido a algo en específico.

—¿Qué? —espetó Sasuke, había esperado por un minuto mientras Naruto balbuceaba a lo tonto. Era paciente, pero no tanto. Tenía cosas que hacer.

—Estas libre el fin de semana, ¿cierto?

El pelinegro le miró con sospecha.

—Vamos, no te hagas tonto. No es como que salgas con alguien y tengas una cita, o algo así. Seguro solo estarás de amargado en tu habitación.

Sasuke sentía como su ceja tenía un tic. Estuvo a punto de soltarle que no era un perdedor solitario, y que seguro saldría con Sakura, pero cuando su mente evocó a la chica, él reparó.

Sasuke aún no le había contado a Naruto de Sakura. Ella tampoco, pero esto Sakura lo había dejado a su cargo, Naruto era su mejor amigo, después de todo. Sasuke estaba en conflicto, pero Naruto asumió que su silencio era debido a que no tenía defensa ante lo que había dicho, así que prosiguió. Pasó su brazo sobre los hombros de Sasuke, y se encaminaron por el pasillo rumbo a la biblioteca.

—Verás, mañana al fin esta masacre termina, y viejo, que ha sido todo un horrible mar de sufrimiento y-

—¿A qué quieres llegar?

Demonios, que Naruto balbuceaba demasiado para la intolerancia de Sasuke.

—Tch. ¿Salgamos el sábado para celebrar?

—¿Salir?

—A la ciudad. Todos irán, pensaba que podríamos ir a ver una película, o comer algo. Debemos ir a los videojuegos y-

—Declino la invitación.

—¡Oh vamos! ¡No seas aguafiestas!

Ya habían entrado al edificio, Naruto seguía detrás de él.

—¿No estás cansado de todo el estrés? Podemos pasear y-

—Estoy cansado, por lo que prefiero quedarme en mi habitación y dormir

—¡Dormirás cuando te mueras! ¡No seas un amargado!

—¡Uzumaki!

Una de las encargadas de la biblioteca le regañó, el rubio se achicó. —¡Lo siento, de veras!

Ante la mirada de advertencia de la bibliotecaria, y la atención de las personas dentro en él, para cuando Naruto se dio cuenta, Sasuke le había abandonado.

—Ratón de biblioteca —, refunfuñó el rubio. Se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar. Bien, Sasuke decía _no,_ por el momento, pero conocía a alguien a quien él no podía negarle nada.

.

* * *

El internado donde estudiaban/ vivían estaba en un Estado de clima frío, el campus era grande pero algo retirado del centro de la ciudad. Era un lugar para jóvenes de familias económicamente bien acomodadas, unas más que otras, pero todos eran de diferentes países, diferentes culturas y costumbres. Y cada receso escolar ellos regresaban con sus familias. A pesar de lo anterior, la mayoría de la comunidad escolar era agradable, claro que nunca faltaba el _snob_ creído, pero en general todos tenían cierta armonía al coincidir en que ese era un lugar diferente para todos. Era más que una simple escuela, para muchos de ellos que habían llegado ahí desde la infancia,ese lugar era como un segundo hogar. Contados eran los alumnos que pertenecían a esa misma ciudad, estos tenían la opción de quedarse en el dormitorio o regresar a sus casa cada que terminaba la jornada escolar de día.

El mismo campus de la escuela tenía centros recreativos y deportivos, pero también había la accesibilidad por parte de los directivos, de que a cierta edad y con permiso, los jóvenes podían salir a la ciudad, siempre y cuando cumplieran con los horarios permitidos.

El sábado por la tarde el plan de Naruto se llevaba a cabo. Sus amigos más cercanos se habían juntado para salir todos ese día al centro de la ciudad y comer en el restante favorito de los chicos.

Sasuke se encontraba ahí, para desagrado de sí mismo. Le había dicho "no" a Naruto hace unos días, pero luego había llegado Sakura y le había pedido acompañarle.

 _—_ _Es el festejo de mi mejor amiga y tu roommie, estás obligado._

Meses atrás habría sido más difícil que una simple petición por parte de ella para hacerle acceder tan fácil, pero un beso rápido, robado entre la seguridad de los estantes de libros que les ocultaban, que Sasuke no pudo realmente encontrarse con ganas de decir _"no"_ a Sakura.

Por eso se había aguantado la media hora de camino en el bus entre los gritos de Kiba y Naruto. Sakura le debía una muy grande.

—Vamos, comeremos y seguro veremos una película. No habíamos salido desde que inició el curso —Sakura le comento de camino, pues ella notaba el malestar de Sasuke.

Sasuke le miró con obviedad, y ella le sonrió en disculpa, Sasuke solo miró por la ventana durante el resto del camino, pero enlazó su mano con la de ella. Sasuke no necesitó ver a la chica para saber que esta se había sonrojado un poco, no era común que demostraran afecto en público, mucho menos cerca de todos sus amigos, pero ellos iban sentados unos asientos delante de los demás, y Naruto tenía distraídos al resto.

 _Pronto_ , Sakura pensaba, ellos podrían hacer esos gestos sin temor.

.

Para cuando llegaron al restaurante Sasuke no era el único con cara de amargura. Sakura sentía el ambiente tan tenso e incómodo, que casi le proponía a Sasuke que regresaran al internado, de no ser porque estaban ahí para festejar a Ino y Shikamaru.

El lugar era uno de sus favoritos, todo tipo de comida rápida y otra más elaborada. El lugar era amplio y el decorativo relativamente adecuado para jóvenes. Había mesas amplias o algunas mas privadas, estatuas de algún personaje de cultura pop y cuadros de otros tantos. Televisores que mostraban cualquier cosa y música de moda por los altavoces.

Sakura se había sorprendido que Naruto hubiera, de verdad, organizado todo. Había reservado un lugar, y según él, había planeado algo increíble para celebrar.

—¿Que hacen ellos aquí? —Ino le susurró más que molesta a Sakura, sin dejar de ver con desagrado a Temari.

Porque no solo era el grupito normal de cada día que se juntaba en la sala común que conectaba los dormitorios, no, no. Además del chico de aspecto pálido llamado Sai, quien últimamente Sakura veía muy seguido junto a Naruto, Gaara, Kankuro y Temari estaban ahí.

Era la joven mujer, cuya presencia hacia que Ino estuviera tan molesta.

—No lo sé —respondió Sakura, tratando de calmar a la rubia.

—Naruto, creí que esta era solo un festejo más… _personal_. Ya sabes, solo los amigos cercanos.

Muy a pesar de que Ino mostraba una sonrisa, su tono era obvio. Sakura sentía que en cualquier momento soltaría veneno de su boca.

Pero ni aunque su tono era notorio, Naruto captaba. A veces era demasiado denso para entender ciertas situaciones.

—¡Vamos, Ino! Es una celebración, ya dijiste. ¡Así que entre más, mejor! ¡Vamos, la mesa nos espera!

El rubio sujetó a Gaara por los hombros y se encaminó hasta seguir al mesero que les esperaba. Kiba junto a él, platicando y riendo, mientras que los hermanos del pelirrojo le seguía junto a Shino y Hinata. Por un momento, Sakura se dio cuenta de que Sai seguía ahí, les miraba indeciso, y parecía querer decir algo, pero Naruto le llamó, y se encaminó junto a Sasuke y Chouji, quien le daba unas palmadas en la espalda a Shikamaru.

Sakura e Ino se quedaron unos momentos ahí para luego encaminarse al baño. Ya dentro del mismo, Ino emitió un grito ahogado. Estaba de verdad enfurecida.

Caminaba de aquí para allá, parecía leona enjaulada. —¿Qué demonios le pasa? ¡Idiota cabeza de esponja!

—Vamos, Ino. Sabes que Naruto es inocente en bastantes aspectos, te aseguro que les invitó con buenos motivos. De ninguna manera lo hizo para molestarte.

—Ja, ¿eso crees? ese tarado. Ugh, ¿Por qué? ¡Por qué, Sakura! ¿Por qué precisamente ella? ¡y hoy de todas las veces! O sea, entiendo que invite al desadaptado de Gaara, incluso al idiota de Kankuro, pero, ¿qué diablos hace esa… esa abuela aquí?

—Ino —le reprochó —. Ella no es tan mayor

—¿No? Pues entre nosotros lo es. ¿Es que no tiene amigos de su edad?

—Dudo que Temari esté aquí por eso. Vamos, no seas así. Hoy es para festejarte, a ti y a Shikamaru.

Ino quería golpear el azulejo de la pared con su cabeza. Suspiró, fuerte.

—Tienes que ayudarme a que ella no cruce palabra con Shika. ¡Que ni siquiera tengan contacto visual con él!

—Hmm…—Sakura se removió, incómoda. —Llevamos aquí un rato… es probable que eso qué pides no se vaya a poder. Ya todos deben estar acomodados en sus asientos.

De nuevo, Ino quería golpearse con la pared.

Sakura le tomó por los hombros, le miró directamente a la cara y le habló con solemnidad. —Ino, hoy es para celebrar, divertirse. Todos estamos aquí para eso. No dejes que ella lo arruine. Pero para esto, tú tienes que dejar tu enojo y frustración.

—Saku…

—Ya sé, ya sé. Es difícil. Pero, hey, solo por hoy, no te pongas en este plan. Solo come, platica y divierte. Ignora ese pensamiento de que ella hará algo. Que tú supongas que Shikamaru tuvo un _crush_ con ella hace años, no quiere decir que ahora ella le corresponderá. Tú ya lo dijiste, ella es bastante mayor, es una chica universitaria, seguro sale con alguien igual.

Parecía que las palabras de Sakura al fin entraban en la mente de Ino, pues poco a poco el enojo se iba disipando y el beneficio de la duda se convertía en esperanza.

—Tienes razón, es decir, por como ella siempre se dirige a nosotros, no nos ve más que como unos chiquillos. Lo mismo para Shikamaru.

—Así es. Sakura asintió, positiva.

Ino respiró hondo, y se mentalizó. Había planeado estar junto a Shikamaru todo el tiempo y luego que ambos se separaran del resto, pero podía posponerlo para más tarde. Además Sakura tenía razón, era su festejo, no tenía por qué obsesionarse ni con Temari ni con Shikamaru.

.

Sakura una vez más deba aplaudía la organización de Naruto, pues había reservado toda el ala derecha del segundo piso. Había juntado bastantes mesas en el centro, y unos cuantos globos de helio adornaban el espacio alrededor. Para cuando ellas llegaron varios platillos y bebidas ya estaban en la mesa. Manos se estiraban y brazos se cruzaban para tomar de la comida ahí.

—¡Oye, Ino! —Naruto se levantó de su asiento y tomó a la rubia por los hombros, más de una vez Ino trato de zafarse, pero Naruto era insistente. La dirigió hasta el asiento asignado, junto a Shikamaru. —Los cumpleañeros deben de ir juntos.

Ino miró a toda la mesa, la audiencia de esa ocasión era mayor que el año anterior. No era una regla per se, pero solían salir en grupo para festejar los cumpleaños. No podía decir ella que todos los presentes eran sus amigos (principalmente unas cuantas personas), pero en su mayoría solía relacionarse con ellos. Quizá Sakura era su mejor amiga, pero Shikamaru y Chouji eran sus chicos. Al ser amiga de Sakura venía de cajón Sasuke y Naruto. Luego estaba Hinata, en medio de Kiba y Shino, que si bien no era la súper amiga de estos, Hinata era su compañera de cuarto, compartían su espacio todos los días. El cómo estaban todos sentados era en ese mismo orden, como a pesar de ser varias mesas para todos, parecía formación de grupos de tres. Shikamaru y ella en medio, pero Chouji a un lado de Shika. Naruto siempre pegado a Sakura, y ella a Sasuke. Ahí Ino se sorprendió ver a ese chico, Sai. Lo poco que le había tratado no era de su agrado, y además de ser demasiado serio –no al estilo de Hinata- parecía incómodo. Luego frente a ella estaba Hinata y sus chicos, y a un lado de estos los hermanos Sabaku.

Ino contó hasta diez de nuevo, tratando de mantener la compostura. Se lo había prometido a Sakura y a sí misma; haría a un lado este tema y simplemente gozaría de esta salida.

—¡Toma, toma! —Naruto le pasó una bebida.

—¿Qué es? —le miró con sospecha, Naruto a veces solía hacer bromas infantiles y asquerosas.

—Es algo especial para la cumpleañera~.

—Es un preparado de ron —Shikamaru le respondió, desagrado visible.

Ino se inclinó hacia el chico para poder ver a Naruto. —¿Cómo lo conseguiste?

Naruto sonrió triunfal, levantando un pulgar.

—No creo que debas obligarle, Naruto no es-

Sakura fue interrumpida por el mismo rubio, alegando que no debían ser aguafiestas. No era que ninguno de ellos no hubiera probado alcohol antes, tenían diecisiete años, pero les era un poco difícil conseguir ese tipo de bebidas, más aun en restaurantes. La edad legal para bebe ahí era a los diecinueve años. Luego ella entendió cómo lo hizo. Se enderezó en su lugar y miró al frente. Igual que ella, Temari y Kankuro tenían la misma bebida.

 _Así que por eso les invitó, y no para jugar al cupido con Shikamaru…_ supuso Ino, para luego medio sonreír. Sentía un peso menos. No tenía por qué preocuparse tanto por Temari, ¿eh?

Había supuesto que iban a beber un poco luego de salir de ese lugar, ya que a veces Naruto convencía a Sasuke de comprar por ellos, pues este era el que lucía menos sospechoso o nervioso al mentir en alguna tienda de autoservicio. Pero podían comenzar la diversión desde antes. Mejor aún.

—¡Bebe, bebe!

Naruto y Kiba eran más que suficientes para comenzar a locura del lugar, pero-

—No lo hagas —, dijo Shikamaru, y ella le miró momentáneamente. En sus ojos oscuros estaba la advertencia, " _no lo hagas, Ino"_. Y es que frente a él también había un vaso idéntico al de ella. Shikamaru muchas veces era un aguafiestas.

Ino lo tomó a reto. Dio un gran sorbo tras otro, mientras su amigo le miraba con reprobación. Ino no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran qué hacer o qué no, mucho menos que le prohibieran cosas. ¡Ni siquiera su padre le prohíba algo! Pero que Shikamaru lo hiciera, o bien, lo intentara, solo aumentaba el placer en su ego al desafiarlo.

Ella a veces actuaba de manera caprichosa, sabía bien, pero no podía evitarlo. Era parte de su personalidad. Y si ser así lograba que él le regañara, era como una pequeña victoria, porque eso significaba que a Shikamaru le importaba, que se preocupaba. Que le vigilaría y la protegería.

Así, Ino le sonrió altanera a Shikamaru, luego tomó la bebida de él, la sostuvo al aire y se unió al festejo y ruido que Naruto había iniciado.

Contenta y uniéndose a las conversaciones random o respondiendo a chistes o anécdotas que alguien traía a tema Ino se dejó hundir en el ruido, en el suave balance y afloje de su cuerpo y mente. Para cuando contó dos bebidas, sabía que el alcohol ya se le estaba subiendo, más aún porque había tomado sin mucho en su estómago. Y en el momento que todos comenzaron a comer, que incluso ella sabía que ya estaba un poco ebria. Y sin embargo, no dejó de más de una vez le llamaba, le pedía bajara su consumo, pero Ino no quería. Luego, también la noción del tiempo se desplazaba diferente, como si en un momento hubiera pasado mucho rato, cuando no era así.

Cuando se levantó para ir al baño, sus piernas le fallaron, no se cayó, pero sentía un poco de tambaleo. Sakura de inmediato se levantó y la acompañó.

Ino sentía calor, a pesar de ser septiembre y que afuera el otoño comenzaba a calar frío. Se reclinó contra los lavabos, respirando un poco pesado y sintiendo sus ojos cansados.

—Te excediste.

Sakura pasaba un poco de papel húmedo por el rostro de Ino, solo intentando bajarle esa calor. Mientras Sakura mas hablaba, poco captaba Ino, solo de vez en vez soltaba una risita o resoplaba muy fuerte.

—No creo que se vaya a poder…

—Ellos tampoco están en forma…

—Dile que ordenen solo limonada o agua,

—De cualquier manera ellos ya se fueron.

—Se va a molestar…

Ino no era consciente del todo, algunas frases entraban a sus oídos, pero no pasó por su mente con quien estaba hablando Sakura, hasta que notó a Sasuke parado a un lado de la pelirrosa.

—Uh, Sasuke-kun, pervertido… —Ino le golpeó el hombro, Sasuke de inmediato frunció el ceño, luego Ino abrazó a Sakura, con demasiada fuerza y poco equilibrio, casi hace que se caiga, de no ser por Sasuke, quien le sostuvo del hombro. —Es mía, ¿okay?

Él no le respondió, pero era Sakura quien se disculpaba apenada con él. El chico solo negó con la cabeza.

—¿Me esperas?

Sakura le pedía. Porque sabía que ya había hecho que Sasuke accediera a demasiadas cosas que le parecían problemáticas en ese día, ella comprendería que él también quisiera irse al campus, pero sabía que ella sola no podría con Ino.

Sasuke otra vez no respondió, solo asintió breve con su cabeza y luego salió del baño. Ino seguía hablando sin mucha coherencia, soltando a Sakura de su agarre y encaminándose a un cubículo para entrar al baño. Se movía en automático, poca coordinación pero aun testaruda con no caer. Estaba ebria, sí, pero no tan gastada.

Varios minutos pasaron hasta que regresaron a la mesa, y es que lo primero que ve Ino es que faltaban varias personas. Sakura iba a un lado de ella, observando con atención su reacción.

Ino se sentó con mas precaución, como si la silla fuera a desaparecer, pero aun esto miraba al asiento a su lado y los de enfrente, vacíos.

—¿Y los demás? —Preguntó, un tanto confundida. Poco le importaba a donde se habían ido Gaara y sus hermanos, todos ahí sabían por quién verdaderamente ella preguntaba.

—Gaara no se sentía bien, así que ellos se retiraron —Ofreció Sakura, a vista de que los demás no parecían querer hablar. Aun eso no era la respuesta que Ino ó a Chouji, quien lucía más nervioso. Ella le llamó, esperando él fuera sincero. Incómodo y reticente, le dijo.

—Sabes cómo es él. Los festejos no son algo que disfrute demasiado…

—Pero es nuestro festejo —Ofreció en tono miserable, sin darse cuenta que había hablado ese pensamiento.

Él y ella. ¿Por qué se fue? Sabía que era alguien que siempre se quejaba del aburrimiento, pero aquí estaban todos sus amigos, riendo y comiendo, fuera del campus, como cualquier adolescente.

—¡Mañana es día de excursión, Ino! Shikamaru seguro se fue a dormir.

Ino miró con mucho desprecio a Naruto. —¡Quizá él no estaría obligado a esas excursiones si no fuera por ti!

—¡Uh! No es como que él las odie, mucho menos se queje de así poder ver siempre a-

—¡Naruto!

Sakura le impidió seguir, obvia advertencia que incluso en su estado Ino entendió. Pero no lo dejaría pasar. —¿A…?

—¿Las nubes?

Ofreció débilmente. No, por favor. Que ella no era idiota. Entendía la implicación, sabia de quien hablaba. Esa tipa que… detuvo su pensamiento, y es con esto que otra idea le acecha. Ino, no lo había pensado.

—¿Shika se fue solo en el bus?

No, ya no era pregunta, y aun así la respuesta que obtuvo Ino por parte de todos fue la acción de desviar el contacto visual de ella. sabía algo que ella no. Que pensaban ella no intuiría.

Pero sí que lo hacía.

Cerro sus manos en puños, incapaz de gritar a sus amigos, incapaz de tirar los cubiertos que estaban frente a ella. Quería hacerlo, pero el orgullo le podía más. Así que simplemente optó por tragarse el nudo en la garganta.

.

* * *

Había supuesto para él un dolor en el trasero cuando Naruto lo interceptó el día anterior y le aviso de lo que harían. Shikamaru no odiaba reunirse con los demás, era algo habitual, sin embargo no era fan de las salidas grupales fuera del campus, mucho menos en pos de festejo. Porque siempre, en cada ocasión de celebración, usaban eso como excusa para beber. No tenía tampoco un problema con esto, cada quien hacía lo que quería con su vida, pero no era de su agrado tener que lidiar con idiotas ebrios y ruidosos.

Agradecía que quisieran festejarle, que hayan organizado tal salida, pero Shikamaru estaba exhausto en diferentes ámbitos, que de verdad lo que quería y necesitaba era dormir. Para empeorar las cosas, al día siguiente tendría que levantarse temprano para acompañar en la excursión.

Shikamaru no creía ser alguien egoísta, y en cierta manera tenía un lado débil cuando de Naruto se trataba. No entienda del todo como era amigo de él, eran bastante diferentes, pero sabiendo bien que en realidad Naruto era único en su clase, y siempre lograba convencer a los demás de hacer casi lo que sea, Shikamaru accedió, pero le había dejado muy en claro que se regresaría temprano.

Había visto esto también como una oportunidad de arreglar las cosas con Ino, o en plan de sí mismo, simplemente ignorar el que había sido el comportamiento de su amiga por semanas. Pero supo que toda su buena intención se iría al carajo cuando al llegar al restaurante estaba Gaara y sus hermanos. Él vio el cambio de Ino, su actitud grosera ante Temari. Él estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta e irse, pero el propio Chouji lo evitó. Él sabía cómo se sentía.

Shikamaru decidió resignarse, toleraría esa reunión solo un rato y luego se iría. No podría acusarle de grosero por eso. Para sorpresa de él todo fue relativamente bien hasta que Naruto convenció a Kankuro y a Temari de pedir bebidas por ellos. Con eso, él supo que su estancia ahí sería incluso más corta de lo planeado cuando Ino comenzó a beber.

Shikamaru no toleraba a Ino ebria. Se volvía petulante, coqueta y su lengua se aflojaba demás. En casa él solía ignorarla sus invitaciones a salidas, pues ella prefería hacer y deshacer a su gusto sin dar explicaciones, para lego solo ir con él y contarle la nueva metida de pata que había hecho.

En ese momento era especialmente incómodo para Shikamaru, el insistente acto de ella de acercarse a él, de obligarle a beber, de gritar a la par de Kiba y Naruto, de comentar cosas idiotas a los demás, y sobre todo lanzar indirectas hacia Temari.

Dos horas habían pasado ahí, para cuando Ino se retiró al baño junto a Sakura, que él decidió tomar ese momento para retirarse. Simplemente se levantó y se dirigió hacia Sasuke, informándole que se iría. Él asintió, y Shikamaru sabía que él quería hacer lo mismo, pero no dejaría a Sakura atrás. Shikamaru agradecía no estar atado por un compromiso como el de él. Había caminado unas cuadras hasta la parada del autobús, sintiéndose más cansado que los últimos días.

Habían pasado escasos cinco minutos cuando un claxon atrae su atención. Un carro negro se para frente de él, una ventana se baja y puede ver a Gaara.

—Podemos llevarte —Ofreció. Shikamaru no lo pensó dos veces y se subió en el asiento trasero.

—No es muy cortes del cumpleañero dejar la fiesta.

Shikamaru miró al conductor, una sonrisa condescendiente por parte de Temari. esta arrancó y condujo en dirección contraria a la que él esperaba. Aun así, no comentó nada al respecto.

—No soy mucho de ese ambiente.

—Hm… Gaara tampoco —El chico se removió incómodo —. Claro que no dejaría pasar la invitación de su amigo.

—Fue agradable.

Shikamaru quería negar eso, pero una vez más, no lo haría. No había necesidad de hacerlo, pues no era más que cortesía por parte del pelirrojo. Era curioso el cambio radical de este chico. Cuando lo conoció había incluso sentido miedo de él, y no es hasta después que fue a tratamiento, y que Naruto le ha apoyado, que Gaara se mostraba más tranquilo, y se atrevía decir, civilizado.

—Lo cierto es que no se siente del todo bien, Dejaré primero a Gaara y luego te llevaré a ti, si no hay problema con eso, Shikamaru.

—No me molesta. Ya me estás llevando gratis.

La rubia se rió.

Gaara y sus hermanos eran de ese pequeño porcentaje de alumnos del internando que eran residentes de ese estado. Vivían con su familia y asistían a clase en horario normal. Por eso era que luego de graduarse de ahí, Temari realizaba servicio en el campus.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de ellos, Shikamaru por primera vez sabía su ubicación. Era un suburbio privado, casas igual de grandes se alineaban. La de ellos en especial era notoria. Shikamaru no se sorprendía, el padre de esos chicos había sido primer ministro hace años.

Luego de que Gaara se despidiera de Shikamaru, Temari le pidió que se pasara al asiento de copiloto.

—No soy Uber, —ella había bromeado para cuando él aseguró su cinturón en el asiento. Shikamaru habría preferido que el viaje se realizara en silencio, le daba flojera mantener conversación, y eso aunque Temari lo supiera, no se lo permitió —Ustedes chicos, son salvajes.

Se burló, Shikamaru rodó los ojos.

—¿Es por eso que fuiste?

Ella le sonrió de lado. —Gaara de verdad quería ir. Últimamente siente que pasa solo tiempo con Naruto y no con los demás. Su meta es ser amigo de muchas personas, ya sabes. Kankuro y yo solo estuvimos de apoyo moral.

—Y para comprarnos alcohol —ella rio—. No es muy ético de un tutor de acompañamiento, ¿sabes?

—Ese rubio tienen una manera muy buena de persuadir a la gente, debes de saber. Además, no fue dentro del campus y menos en horario de escuela.

Shikamaru quería dudar de su ética como adulto, y se lo dijo, mientras que a respuesta solo encontró más risas divertidas de ella.

—No deberías hacerlo, aun así.

—Vamos, no estoy obligando a niños pequeños a consumir droga. El chico me pidió que le comprar una bebida. Casi son legales. Además, el camarero ni se inmutó. No es como que tú me vayas a acusar falsamente con los directivos, ¿o sí?

Silencio. _No, claro que no_. Y ella lo sabía. Le miró de reojo, luego siguió con su vista en el camino.

—Hey, ¿te importa hacer otra parada?

Preguntó desinteresada. El chico le miró con duda. Ya iban por carretera, el único paisaje que les rodeaban eran los árboles y pinos y más asfalto. Hace bastante habían salido de la ciudad en dirección al campus. ¿A caso ella quería regresar? De cualquier manera Temari no esperó a que él contestara, en su lugar se desvió del camino, salió del mismo y paró cerca de terracería entre árboles.

No era tan tarde aun, acaso las seis, pero la luz del día se iba cada vez más temprano, y el atardecer ya se había puesto. Cada minuto iba dando paso a la oscuridad de la noche. Tampoco ayudaba que el clima de ese lugar siempre fuera uno nublado. A todo esto, el repentino detener de ella en medio de la nada, le inquietó solo un poco a Shikamaru. A palabras de Naruto, esa sería la escena sospechosa de alguna película.

Temari no le hacía caso a las dudas del chico, solo se limitó a buscar en la guantera y en su bolso algo.

—¡Aja! —Dijo cuando obtuvo lo que buscaba. Victoriosa, le mostró una cajetilla y un encendedor. —¿Te molesta?

Él negó. Entonces, ella abrió la puerta y salió. Shikamaru se quedó unos instantes ahí, sorprendido. Una parte de él quería decirle a la chica que le llevara de una vez, estaba cansado, pero por otra parte…

Él salió, se acercó a ella y le imitó. Se recargó contra el capo del carro, estiró su mano en petición y ella levantó una ceja en pregunta, pero aun así le entregó la cajetilla y el encendedor.

No eran la misma marca que él consumía, pero peor era nada. Dio una calada fuerte, retuvo el aire luego soltó el humo, junto a este un suspiro. Le había hecho falta fumar un poco.

—Tranquilo, no es carrera.

El chico negó con la cabeza, pero aun así siguió con lo suyo. Temari se había estacionado un poco lejos del camino, entre árboles y las luces del auto apagados, si alguien fuera a pasar no les notarían. De a poco el cielo se pintaba de oscuro, y sus cigarrillos encendidos eran lo único que proveía un poco de luz. Nada, prácticamente.

Para cuando Shikamaru iba a mitad de su segundo, ella retomó la plática.

—No es de caballeros dejar a la novia en tal estado, ¿sabes?

Shikamaru le miró con un poco de disgusto. Si bien el fumar un poco le estaba ayudando a relajarse, el comentario de la rubia estaba fuera de lugar. Pero de nuevo, las mujeres eran especialistas en sacar temas minúsculos y convertirlos en la gran tragedia. Generalmente Shikamaru se ahorraría sus comentarios ante cualquiera que hubiera iniciado la misma plática, pero en ese momento, con el aire helado golpeándole en la cara, a mitad de camino y solo junto a ella, Shikamaru sentía la necesidad de hablar.

—Ya te he dicho que Ino no es mi novia. Solamente es mi amiga.

—Eres un poco brusco. Le romperás el corazón si te escucha así.

—Es la verdad.

—Pero tú sabes que ella siente algo por ti —el silencio fue respuesta para ella —. Aun así, tú no haces nada para aclarar tu situación con ella.

—¿Qué debo de aclarar? Lo que los demás sientan no es asunto mío. No puedo ir por ahí interviniendo en los sentimientos de otros.

—¿Es así? ¿Incluso cuando se trata de tu mejor amiga? —él se encogió en hombros. —Lo chicos pueden ser tan crueles. Pero, oye… yo te recomiendo que hables con ella. Los adolescentes son… volubles, debes tener algo de tacto.

Shikamaru le miró con desconcierto. Ella hablaba como si fuera todo un adulto, cuando no hace tanto ella aun sería calificada como adolescente. Ella continuó.

—Esta etapa es… una llena de dramas, amores y locuras. Y sobre todo errores. No está mal pasar por todo ello.

El aventó al piso el resto de su cigarro y de inmediato lo pisó, apagándolo.—No tengo interés ni energía para pasar por uno de esos dramas.

Ella bufó, luego palmeó su hombro, como si fuera un cachorrito. Una vez más, él le miro receloso pero no se alejó para romper el contacto.

—Oh, que adorable. Pero nunca digas nunca. Solo se maduro.

Con eso dicho, ella se movió, abrió la puerta y le ordenó a él se subiera al auto para continuar con el trayecto.

Shikamaru sentía algo de molestia. No era en si el tema, sino el trato.

 _No_ , quería decirle él a Temari, _no era un niño pequeño_. No debía tratarlo como tal. Y sobre todo, no estaba interesado en vivir el mismo drama que sus compañeros, mucho menos por alguien tan inmaduro como Ino o cualquier chica.

.

* * *

Cuando Naruto le había pedido ayuda a Hinata para organizar la fiesta para Shikamaru e Ino se había imaginado otro tipo de escenario. Claro que al principio fue divertido, esa era la primera vez que le habían invitado a una fiesta de ellos, y disfrutó el momento de convivencia en el restaurante, hasta que Ino regresó del baño.

Hinata sabía que a pesar de vivir junto a Ino y Sakura no era parte de su círculo íntimo, no les culpaba, y por esto en teoría ella no estaba enterada de lo que ocurría actualmente, el enojo de Ino, la incomodidad de Sakura y demás. No, claro que Ino y Sakura no pensaba en ella como una confidente, pero Hinata no podía evitar observar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Silenciosamente, ella pasaba desapercibida casi siempre por todos los ahí presentes, pero ella se daba cuenta de las cosas.

Por ejemplo que Sasuke y Sakura estaban saliendo y que Naruto no estaba al tanto de eso. Se preguntaba por qué ¿Temían a la reacción de él? ¿o simplemente estaban tonteando entre ellos? No estaba del todo segura, pero sí le parecía un acto cobarde por parte de ambos.

Aunque, claro, ella no podía hablar de cobardía ajena.

Luego estaba Ino, innegablemente flechada de Shikamaru. Alguna vez Hinata creyó que ellos salían, pero no era así. Sin embargo al regreso de este verano que fue diferente. Las emociones de Ino y su interés eran más fuertes. Para mala suerte de ella, Hinata pensaba, la hermana de Gaara estaba ahí.

Le parecía un poco cruel que, Ino siendo tan bonita, quien había salido ya con otros chicos… se enamorara de alguien que no le notaba. Ella comprendía demasiado eso último. Sentía empatía por la rubia. Pero a diferencia de su propio caso, Hinata creía que había mucha posibilidad entre Ino y Shikamaru. Ella veía la preocupación y atención que el chico daba a la rubia. _Quizá_ , pensaba Hinata, _Ino está esperando que sea él quien de el primer paso…_

Curiosamente, ella se daba cuenta que tenía bastante en común con Ino. Suspiró, levemente. O eso creyó ella,

—¿Qué sucede?

Naruto a un lado de ella le cuestionó, ojos azules muy atentos a su rostro. Ella sintió la cara arder, se inclinó un poco hacia atrás, y de no ser por el rubio que le sujetó del brazo, que ella pudo haberse caído de la banca.

—Hinata, ¿Kiba se las tomó y a ti te están haciendo efecto?

—Uh, no yo... no. Lo siento.

Sentía aún más roja su cara ante la carcajada que soltó Naruto.

Estaban en un parque, el aire era tan frío para esa hora, que podía ver su propio aliento. Para cuando habían salido del restaurante, aquellos que habían tomado demasiado alcohol aún se mostraban algo incapaces de regresar al campus. Habían decidido caminar por el centro, terminado en un parque público.

—¡Ugh... se tardan demasiado! ¡Ese idiota de Sasuke debe estar gozando de la calefacción! Iré por-

—Nah, Shino y yo iremos. Tú seguro te tardarías más.

Kiba le había interrumpido y se había encaminado ya. Hinata sopesó la idea de ir también, pero no quería dejar su lugar con Naruto.

Sasuke y Sakura se habían ofrecido voluntarios a regresar unas cuadras y llegar un Café y comprar bebidas calientes para todos, pero a palabras de Naruto ellos ya tenían bastante rato sin volver. Hinata podía darse una idea del porqué.

—¡Los acompaño!

Chouji fue tras los chicos, y Hinata entendió que estaba sola con Naruto. Bueno, casi. Miró en dirección a Ino una banca lejos de ellos. Había estado platicando con Sai, curiosamente.

Cada que Hinata coincidía con ese chico le era raro. No él, sino que era alguien con quien no había tratado antes, además de que ella no era precisamente la mejor socializando, no podía ayudar a fomentar un ambiente menos tenso cuando estaba cerca de él.

Hinata estiró su cuello, tratando de alcanzar a ver dónde estaba Ino y Sai, pero no los ubicaba. Le pareció extraño, hace unos momentos estaban ahí.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Uh… Ino no está.

Naruto le miró un poco confundido, luego movió su cabeza de un lado a otro, buscándole tambié levantó de su lugar, dio unos pasos adelante pero nada.

—¡Ino! ¡Sai!

Hinata le imitó, se acercó a él y siguió buscándoles con la mirada.

—¿Deberíamos buscarlos?

El rubio se rascó la cabeza, medio indeciso. Hinata estuvo a punto de decirle que sí, pero luego el sonido de voces les hizo voltear detrás, por fin encontrándoles. Ellos ya se acercaban. Ino venía riéndose y Sai, bueno él no mostraba mucha emoción. Una mirada rápida y Hinata se dio cuenta.

—Uh, Naruto kun... creo que-

—¡Ey, ustedes! ¡¿Dónde estaban?!

Ino le miró con obviedad. Pasó sus dedos por su largo cabello rubio, tratando de peinarlo. —No es de tu incumbencia.

La reacción de Naruto fue algo exagerada, pero Hinata podía ver en su rostro como las piezas iban cayendo. El chico le apuntó con el dedo índice, picardía y burla.

—¡Fuiste a estrenar a Sai! ¡Pervertida

—¡Cierra la boca, idiota!

Ella se puso roja. Naruto no siempre tenía mucho tacto.

—En realidad, si no hubiera sido por tus gritos, lo habríamos hecho.

Ino le dio un guantazo a Sai, Hinata se alarmó y Naruto les miró boquiabierto.

—¡Pensé que era broma!

—En serio Naruto, cierra la boca —Ino se encaminó lejos, en dirección a los establecimientos que habían dejado atrás, Sai siguiéndola.

Fue hasta que ese par se alejó lo suficiente, que Naruto por fin recupera las palabras. —Qué diablos… ¿tú observaste cómo se veía, verdad?

Ella asintió.

—¿Tú también crees que ellos…?

Hinata se sonrojó. Naruto silbó, algo impresionado y confundido. Metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su jersey. —Supuse que a quienes encontraríamos así sería a ella y a Shikamaru… O a Shikamaru y Temari.

Hinata le miró alarmada. —¿Realmente algo ocurre entre ellos dos?

Sabía que estaba pecando de indiscreta, pero sentía la necesidad de saber. Naruto se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia el cielo. Habló,

—Sé que todos dicen que soy muy denso para esto, y muchas veces tienen razón. Pero incluso para mi es difícil no notar lo obvio. Y los he visto, la interacción entre Shikamaru y Temari. Claro que no estoy seguro de que siente ella, suele ser algo distante conmigo ¿sabes? Pero la forma en que habla con él... no lo sé, el trato con él es diferente. Pero Shikamaru ha sido mi amigo por años, y creo que él ya se dio cuenta de Ino, pero Temari esta entre, ¿me entiendes?

Para este punto, él había vuelto la vista hacia ella, sus ojos azules mirándole fijamente. Esto era nuevo para Hinata. No recordaba haber presenciado a este Naruto serio, maduro.

Lo que él le decía le causaba un poco de conflicto. _"yo también notó lo obvio"_. ¿A que se refería? ¿A ella…? ¿a Sasuke y Sakura…? Hinata se mordió el labio, sabía que no era su de su incumbencia, pero incluso su autocontrol fue pobre, porque,

—¿Naruto-kun?

—¿Hm?

—Sobre Sakura y…

—¿Uh? ¿Qué hay con Sakura-chan?

Fue como un _click_ , la seriedad que ella vislumbró por instantes se rompió ante la mención de la chica que él quería. Hinata dio un paso atrás, de pronto incapaz de formular la pregunta que terminaría lastimando a Naruto. La relación de ellos no era algo que ella debía meter sus mano en. Así, ella solo negó con la cabeza.

Naruto suspiró fuerte, mirando a sus pies y luego a ella. Su mirada cambió, curiosa. Ella ladeó su cabeza un poco, cuestionando que nueva idea había cruzado por su mente.

—Eres muy bonita, Hinata —Ella no reaccionó a tiempo para que si quiera el color rojo adornara su rostro, porque las siguientes palabras de Naruto congelaron su ser. Deberías conseguir un novio.

Hinata no supo que decir. Simplemente su mente trataba de registrar el incoherente dolor provocado por esas palabras.

—Creo que a Kiba le interesas, pero es un idiota. No quiero verte con él. Veamos… ¿Quién sería alguien adecuado para ti?

Cada segundo que el chico junto a ella pensaba, un golpe frío lastimaba su pecho. El nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande.

—Por el momento no se me ocurre nadie más que Sasuke. ¿Te gusta teme? Podría convencerlo de tener un cita y-

—No —Nunca antes le había interrumpido, ni su voz había sonado tan cortante, mucho menos hacia Naruto. Ella pasó saliva, realmente difícil, el rubio le miraba confundido. —. A Sasuke le interesa alguien. Además, él no me gusta.

—¿Eeeh? Sasuke no le presta atención a ninguna chica. A menos que no me haya dicho... nah. Soy su mejor amigo. Lo sé todo de él.

Hinata cerró los ojos, trató de concretarse en respirar y no llorar. Pero es que Naruto no dejaba el tema. Y cada palabra de él dejaba más en claro que él jamás le había visto, ni le interesaba ella de esa manera.

—¿Hay alguien que te guste, entonces?

Tú. Tú. Tú…

—¿Hinata?

Lentamente ella abrió los ojos, él le miraba preocupado y ella solo pudo sonreír suavemente. Una sonrisa débil.

—No, no hay nadie quien me guste.

En ese momento, ella deseaba que sus palabras fueran reales.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Lamento la demora de un año, este documento lo había dejado en mil palabras, todo el año que pasó trabaje poco, pero fue ayer y hoy que me aventé unas siete mil xd. Tenía muchas ganas de continuar.

Me parece súper curioso, ayer le había comentado a mis amigas que dejaría de lado el Sasusaku y me enfocaría en otros fandoms, y bum, que logré terminar este capítulo y avanzar en LMLY.

Sí planeo escribir de otras parejas, pero aun así quiero terminar todos los fics SS que ya tengo.

Estoy 100% segura de que no recibiré comentarios en esta historia, por el mismo motivo de que no era popular y la dejé en hiatus un buen rato, pero no importa mucho, es una meta propia terminarla.

Así mismo, aunque esté hablando sola xd, pasare a responder aquí mismo los comentarios que me dejaron la última vez.

... ...

...

...

...

 **Hinalove:** Que bueno que el capítulo anterior te gusto, y de hecho ya hice un año sin actualizar, lo siento. Y sí, estaré comenzado a trabajar con el NH.

 **Dulcecito311:** Bueno, aquí quedo claro que Naruto no es tan ciego, al menos no cuando se trata de alguien más, ahora que de él… esta más enfocado en Sakura para notar a Sasuke o Hinata xd y me da pena Hinata, pero esto es necesario para un cambio.

 **Winterisheree11** : este capítulo también es muy largo, espero sean felices x2 y aquí algo de shikatema, próximamente más. Y sí, habrá naruhina

 **Rima Echizen** : espero aun leas esto, aunque sé que la espera no vale mucho la pena, perdón: c

 **Aggustbpol:** el Shikaino va a suceder, pero será muy complicado. Y algo doloroso.

 **Kazuyaryo:** espero aun te interese leer la historia ;D

 **Guest 1:** lamento la demora Dx

 **Guest Zara:** a tus preguntas, sí, luego se mostrara, y habrá ambos. Lo que aseguro es drama Dx


End file.
